A Burning And Forgetful Love
by Princess Rosette
Summary: Charlotte's closest and only friend slips away from her grasp and is forever gone. But how coincidental would it be if they meet again in the same school still forgetting each other, but are always repeating to themselves that they've met before!
1. Chapter 1

"Ace-kun, I'm bored!" The little 8 year old purple haired girl whined, with a pout

"Do you want to play a game then?" The 9 year old raven boy suggested

"Yeah! Can we play something of my choice this time since it was your turn last?"

The boy nodded "Okay. What do you want to play?"

The girl gave it some thought for quite some time, until she finally made her decision "I know! I feel like running around, so lets play tag!"

Ace smiled down at her, knowing she would suggest that game since it was one of her favourite- "Tag! You're it!" She said, poking him and running away

The raven haired chased the little purple haired around for a short amount of time before tagging her "Your turn now!" He sped of into the other direction, now being chased by the girl

He ran off into the woods, letting the girl lose her target. Being the cheater and playful one, he jumped up into a tree and watched the younger looking around for him

"Ace, that's cheating! You know I can't find my way around in the woods!" Ace chuckled to himself, finding the girl's reaction rather cute. But then a loud noise was heard on the right side of the girl, and it was getting closer to her, neither of them were aware

* _Uh-oh, maybe playing in the woods wasn't the smartest move. I better get her out of here before-_ *

A loud smash into the ground and a roar made then both realise it now! Charlotte turned her head and saw a huge bear standing a few metres from her! She shrieked out loud in fear and started calling for Ace

"A-Ace, help me please!" The girl pleaded out. Ace decided play time was over so he came down from the tree and rushed over to the girl. He stood in front of her, shielding her from harms way

"It's okay, I'm gonna protect you!" He said. The bear growled at the two children, ready to attack them without a single care. Ace jumped up towards it, the bear's arm lashed out to him "How predictable!" The boy yelled as he moved out of the way and used his weapon to hit the bear's face

"How'd you like that?!" He said in accomplishment, but soon took back his words when a single slash of the beast's arm sent the boy flying to the other side

"Ace!" She looked at Ace, who was now lying far from her. She looked back at the bear, it was eyeing at her for his next target. She quivered in fear as she saw a tree branch beside her, she picked it up and held it up to the beast in front of her "S-Stay back, I-I'm armed and I'm n-not afraid!" She hit it's leg

It growled at her, her confidence level dropped down straight to the bottom and she turned as pale as a sheet.

It lifted it's arm again and moved forward to strike her "Charlotte, look out-" But by then, it was too late as he heard the connection between the bear's paw and Charlotte's body, he might have even heard the sound of a few bones break or maybe it was just his imagination

"Damn you!" He ran to the bear again and attacked it when it was off guard. He didn't bother to keep fighting it as his main priority was the girl lying on the floor in agony, he picked her up and carried her away from the danger. He could hear her groaning and nearly sobbing behind him "Just last a little longer, I'm gonna get help!"

He ran into the village and straight into the bar, he pleaded to Makino for help. She gasped at the sight and told Ace to follow her to the nearest hospital, where they took her in and set up some equipment to help her breathe properly, also afterwards they did a scan on her to see if she really did have any broken body parts

The two were told to wait outside until they were finished. Makino sat down, hands laying on her skirt and clenching together in worry, meanwhile Ace was pacing back and forth, wondering and fearing

Not long afterwards, the doctor came our telling them that she had nothing broken, however did have a fatal injury on the left side of her body and on that side her ribs weren't going to work in same way as before. Ace made no hesitation of running into the room to see his best friend

When he did see her however, he quickly wished he didn't as she was sitting on the hospital bed with an unhappy and childish smile upon her face "Charlotte!" He rushed to her "Are you okay?"

She nodded faintly "Yeah, not perfect but I'm all right, just a little injury is all"

Ace hugged her softly to not hurt her, he felt the tight embrace between the two as her arms wrapped around him too

 **xxxx**

After the hospital, she took the two back to the bar and outside, however she was not happy with them both as the two children sat down crossed legged with an angry looking Makino eyeing them with fury

"What were you thinking?! Playing out in the woods was dangerous enough, but to take her with you and nearly getting her killed was just plain stupid! You idiotic boy!"

Ace ignored her insult since he was called worse. He opened his mouth to say something but Charlotte cut him off

"It wasn't his fault Makino, I wanted to play in the woods, I should've known better to not mess around there, if you're going to put the blame on someone put it on me but please don't take it out on Ace" She always took the blame for Ace, even at times when it really was his fault

Makino sighed in despair "I don't know what I'm going to do with you two. Can't you both just take responsibility for once? Maybe I should separate you both for a little while-"

"NO!" Charlotte yelled "I refuse to part from Ace, if you do I'll never forgive you!"

"I'm sorry Charlotte, but this is for your own good and Ace's too-"

"What good would it do us for you to separate us and make us miserable forever?! How would you like it if you were forced to be separated from your only friend, you wouldn't go along with it would you!?"

"This isn't an option nor something of your choice and don't even think about comparing me to you, life doesn't always go like we plan but we have to live with it!"

Charlotte finally kept silent, she had no other words to say to defend herself "I'm going to call your kingdom to tell them to come get you, so expect someone to arrive here tomorrow morning for you" With that, the decision was made and she left the children outside so she could go clean up some beer cups

Charlotte sighed, then turned her attention to Ace, he didn't seem to pleased about the decision either by the gloomy look on his face "S-She wouldn't really separate us... Right?" Her voice had the slight scent of fear in it

"I'm not sure, she might or maybe it's just a warning. Either way..."

He stood up and got near her side "I won't let them take you away from me"

The younger felt a slight burning sensation bloom up onto her cheeks and smiled at Ace

 **xxx**

Several days later, no one came to the village it was just like every other day, quiet and peaceful. Maybe it was a warning they thought, that was until one dreadful afternoon...

They were helping out Makino polish up some cups, up until a few people dressed in black suits walked in asking for Charlotte

* _Oh no, Makino wasn't joking after all..._ * Ace thought in fear

"You must be Makino" One of them said

"Yes, I'm glad you took your time" She replied sarcastically. She then yanked Charlotte's arm and presented her to the men "I need you to take her back home, she isn't safe her any more"

Charlotte's facial features suddenly dropped cold and scared "Makino no, I'm not going back there, it's worse there than the forest-"

"Well at least you'll be away from death's door" She tried handing the girl over but Charlotte kept refusing

"Let me go, I'm never going back to that god forsaken place!"

Ace then ran to Charlotte's safety and removed Makino's hand from her "Leave her alone, can't you see she's petrified?!"

Ace held Charlotte protectively in his arms, but it only lasted a few seconds when the green haired lady grabbed Ace from behind and held him back, whilst Charlotte was grabbed by the men

"No I don't want to leave, I wanna stay here with Ace! It's not fair, don't make me go!" They started carrying her away, she screamed out for Ace but the boy could only struggle in the arms of the lady "Ace, help please, don't let them take me away!" She pleaded as she got further away

"Let me go Makino, you can't force her to leave! It was just one mistake that you have to over look-"

"This is for your own good and hers too, I will not allow that poor girl to be left in the hands with someone who cannot even keep watch of her properly!"

Ace called out for the girl, she called back, to which was their last source of connection before their memories of each other faded slowly. The younger one then started to cry, an emotion Ace had never seen from her before and he couldn't stop it, not ever again

"CHARLOTTE!"

" AACCEE!"

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Hope you enjoyed, let me know down belong in the reviews what you thought and if you want more. Later y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that day, the two have been nothing but miserable. They never went outside, they hardly ever spoke to other kids in fear that they would make friends with them and have them taken away too, rarely ate and despised many adults around them. For 11 years they had no communication of each other and from that time, their memories of each other began to fade slowly and painfully and soon they couldn't even remember the other persons name or even their existence!

Soon enough, the girl's mother was feeling self-aware of her daughters unsociable attitude, so she enrolled her into GLC (Grand Line College) to communicate with other people around her age and to also get a good education, however it meant that they had to move back to the village because it was held there and sadly Charlotte had not only forgotten about the village but also the boy she used to hang around everyday

 **xxx**

After arriving at their new home, the Rosette's set everything up

"Should I take this box into our room One-sama?" Amelia, Charlotte's 16 year old sister, said

"Yeah put it beside the bed stand"

"Okay"

"So, mother, when do I start my first day?"

"Well you were accepted on Thursday and then we planned the moving date to today which is a Sunday, so- oh, tomorrow!"

The teenager sighed "Great (!)" She cheered sarcastically

Her mother held onto her daughters shoulders "You'll be fine sweetheart, just be yourself and don't go meeting bad people and become friends with them"

She giggled "Yes mother"

 **The Next Day- First Day!**

The oldest daughter waved at her family and took off to start a fresh new day towards a new chapter in her teenage life. She arrived within the college ground and immediately felt like she was going to make a fool of herself. She looked around for a little while until she found the reception

"Hello there, how can I help?" The lady asked

"I'm new here and I have no idea what to do or where to go. Would you happen to have-"

"The map of the college? Why indeed I do!" She took out a map from the drawer below her and handed it to Charlotte "This will guide your way to whatever classes you have. Also your dorm number is 264, which is just down that hall over there" she said pointing down the hallway

"Okay, thank you for the help" She smiled and left

As she walked down the hallway looking for her number, she spotted a guy chatting with his friends. She had a look at his face but not properly as he was too far away, he was reminding her of someone but couldn't remember who. She shrugged it off and continued searching for her room.

When she finally arrived, she knocked on the door to see if anyone was inside. She opened the door when no one replied "Hello?"

A girl with black hair and who looked like an emo popped her head out from the side of a room "Can I help you?" She said

"U-Uh, not really. I suppose I'm your new roommate since I was assigned to this room"

The emo girl smiled at Charlotte "Cool!" She held her hand out to shake hands "I'm Niwa Amaterasu, I hope to get along with my new roommate"

"Charlotte Rose and I'm glad that you think that way"

"By the way, I fricking LOVE your dress! I'm usually not the dress-loving girl, as you can tell by my sense of style, but that is absolutely awesome lookin'!"

Charlotte giggled "Thanks! I'm kind of a tomboy because I love jeans, hate skirts and interested in boyish things and that but most people would say I'm half a girl too because of the dresses but that's just their opinion"

"Well either way" She wrapped an arm onto Charlotte's shoulder "I think you and I are gonna get along just fine" The two girls smiled at each other "So what's your first class?"

Charlotte looked at her schedule "I have drama in 15 minutes"

"So you wanna be an actress huh? Looks like we have the same class too!"

"Awesome! Let's get ready then"

 **xxx**

After gathering their necessities, the girls headed out of their dorm and looked for the class. They split up and had a look around so it was easier to find rather than sticking together. Within a few minutes, Niwa found the room and called for Charlotte. Just as she's about to walk the other way-

"Oomph!" She ran into someone, which made them both fall onto the floor, along that Charlotte dropped her books. She rubbed her bottom in slight pain "Ouch... Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going"

"That's okay" The other person said

"Oh man, what a mess!" She said as she saw her pile of books scattered on the floor and began to pick them up

"Let me help" The person offered, the two picked up a book each

"Thanks"

As they picked up the books, the grabbed for the remaining one and their hands connected ( **A/N- Cheesy, yes, I know. Shut up, I'm not the queen of romance! XD** )

Her hand bolted slightly in surprise which allowed the other person to grab her book and hand it to her. When they stood back up, their eyes finally meet which for normal people is daily but for her, it was very different. A 6'3 jet-black haired, freckled and muscular male was the sight here eyes captured. She was mesmerised for a short amount of time before coming back to her senses

"T-Thanks again..." She said, almost like a whisper

"No problem. I-"

"C'mon Ace, we're gonna be late!" The male's friend shouted out to him

"Oh, right, coming! See ya later ma'am!" He ran off

She watched and awed at the man, pondering to herself with a feeling like she has seen his face and heard that name somewhere before but just couldn't remember where

"Hello? Earth to little miss C-Rose!"  
Niwa said as she waved her hand in front of the girl's face, it made her snap back to reality

"H-huh?" She said in delusion

"I said it's nearly 9, we're gonna be late too if we don't hurry our asses up!"

"R-Right! Let's go!" She took off, leaving Niwa standing in her place in confusion and suspicion but then caught up with her

 **xxx**

Everyone sat down in their places and the teacher took the register and class started ( **A/N: And all that teaching stuff goes on for the next 1h and 30 mins until they swapped for their next class which lasted until 12. Then the two girls headed into town for their lunch** )

They bought some sandwiches and sat down at their table, having a nice conversation. Not too long, they saw that guy that Charlotte walked into come inside with two of his friends. Charlotte stared at him the whole time he came in

* _There's something about that guy that gives me an odd feeling. I feel like I know him from somewhere but I don't know where though, that name keeps ringing in my head like a bell. Ace... Damn it where have I heard that name before?_ *

"Oi, Charlotte!" Niwa jolted at her, she turned her attention away from the freckled male and instead towards the girl in front of her

"O-Oh sorry... Y-You were saying?"

"What's gotten into you this morning? You've been spacing out every now and then, what's the matter?"

She shook her head "I-It's nothing, don't worry"

Niwa turned herself around to see what Charlotte was staring at, then turned back around with little cheeky smirk

"W-What? Why're you smirking?"

"Already thinking about boys on your first day?

Charlotte blushed and waved her hands around in front of her "N-No way that's not it, I-I wasn't staring at him!"

Niwa giggled "Sure you weren't and I don't find him attractive, are we done lying to each other now?"

"I-I'm not lying, honest!"

"Either way I think you and him should hook up"

"A-Are you crazy? I don't even know him!"

"Get to know him then! Who knows he might even fancy you~"

Charlotte covered her face to hide the deep red blush from Niwa "I've only known you for less than 12 hours and you're already embarrassing me!"

"And that's how friendships are made!" She exclaimed

Charlotte groaned to herself, somehow knowing that maybe Niwa was correct. However she couldn't help but agree a little with her about getting to know that Ace guy better, since she was getting a weird feeling about knowing him somewhere before anyway

 **An hour later**

The girls begin to walk back to their class after they ate their lunch. Charlotte had to put something away in her locker and told Niwa she'd meet up with her later on. As she was closing up her locker, she saw the boy yet again down the other end of the hall

* _Is he stalking me or is this just weird coincidence? Well, better hurry to class before-_ *

"Hello there cutie" A blonde and evil looking male said out of nowhere to Charlotte

"Huh?" She turned her head, staring back at the guy. Her first impression of this guy was -You're creepy as hell, get away from me you freak-

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before, you must be new"

"Y-Yeah, I am"

"Well then, how about I do you a favour and show you around? You must be pretty confused without any assistance" He tried to get closer to her, but she back away

"No thanks, I'm capable of taking care of myself thank you very much. Besides I have a map to guide me" She shut her locker door and took off the other way, but the creepy male stood in her way yet again

"Don't be like that, I'm only being generous" He grabbed her chin gently, she frowned at him disgustedly "You should be lucky, not many girls here are lucky enough to be noticed by me so quickly as I am quite a hard man to please. Maybe you could be my next lover..."

She widened her eyes in anger "As if! I-"

"Oi, Bellamy!" Someone said as they placed a hand on Bellamy's shoulder

He turned his head around to see who it was, suddenly he turned pale as a sheet "A-Ace!" He called out in fear

"How many times do I have to beat you up so that you'll learn to quit picking on women?" He asked in an evil glare

Bellamy didn't respond, he was still a bit scared over the countless amount of times Ace would kick his ass because of always flirting with an innocent woman

"I suggest leaving now, you never know what mood I'm currently in..." He spoke with an evil glare

After a quick fearful gulp, he took off. The freckled man then turned his attention to the girl

"You okay miss?"

"Yeah, thanks again"

He then smiled at the girl "Funny how we're always running into each other, you wouldn't happen to be following me would you?" He asked with a mischievous grin

"N-No way! I could also ask the same to you, everywhere I go you seem to be just popping out of no where"

The male chuckled "Just sere coincidence is all, I guess" Then the tables were turned and he couldn't stop staring at the younger female

"Something wrong?"

He shook his head "No, just that, you remind me of someone I used to know back when I was younger"

"Oh, is that so..?"

"Is that a little weird?" He asked whilst rubbing the back of his neck

"Not to me it isn't, I find it rather like a fairytale from a children's book"

"You have quite the imagination"

"Well I'm a very imaginative teenager, quite rare we are to find as well"

The two laughed, unaware that the bell rang for their next class "Oh shoot, I'm gonna be late for-..." She pulled out her schedule to remind herself of her next class "Ugh great, I've got biology next... Guess I'll see you around"

Before she could run off, the male stopped her "O-Oh, hold up a sec!" He grabbed her hand, she turned her head around

"Hmm? What is it?"

"You know, you don't have to go to that class if you don't want to...~"

The female grinned and raised an eyebrow, having the idea of what he was suggestion "Are you implying I should ditch?"

"Only if you think you're up for it"

"Well, I'm not too sure... What if we were to get caught?"

"Just follow me, I'll have you know this isn't my first time doing this. I have actually done this for sometime and have not been caught once. I don't go to most of my classes anyway since my parents chose my entire schedule"

"Okay then, lead the way!"

 **xxx**

Ace had taken Charlotte to a very secret spot on the campus which teachers never even knew existed, it had two big trees on the sides and a very new looking yet old sofa against the wall

"Well then, make yourself comfortable. Pretty neat huh?"

"Yeah, this seems passible. How is it that none of these teachers have figured out about this spot?" She asked as she rested underneath a tree

"I've made sure to keep this place well protected so no one really notices the bent trees that are covering the entrance to in here, so teachers just ignore it"

"They must really not care that their students are missing in most of their lessons, but I'm quite surprised none of your class mates have snitched on you or anything"

Ace rested underneath the tree opposite Charlotte "No, my class would never do that. They might be a pain in the ass but they're not the type of people to sell each other out"

"I should hope not, I know I wouldn't want my closest friend or class to rat me out"

Like before Ace was once again staring at Charlotte, but this time he seemed to be deepening his stare "Staring at me again?"

Ace coughed out a small laugh "You must forgive me, but I cannot help it. You remind me very much of her"

"You and your friend, were you two very close?"

"Indeed. We were so close that we couldn't handle being away from each other, she was like my little sister"

Curious, Charlotte proceeded to figure out more "What happened? Were you separated in the end?"

Ace nodded "She was in an misfortunate accident that the lady who was taking care of us decided it would be best if we were spilt up, after that I never heard from her again" He grabbed a fist full of his own hair

Deciding it was best to comfort him, Charlotte moved next to Ace's side and knelt down to him "I'm very sorry to hear that. You must've been devastated about that"

Ace looked at Charlotte "Feeling devastated doesn't even begin to describe it. More like someone just ripped out the last shred of joy I felt and left me with nothing but pain and depression"

The younger tried to think of something to say, then prepared her words "Well... If it makes you feel any better, I once used to have a childhood friend with a similar back story to yours"

"Really? You're having a laugh..."

"I mean, I think I did. I don't remember much about my child hood years"

"... Well then, enlighten me"

She nodded "I'll try to" She took a breather before starting off her story "He was like a big brother to me, I always stuck by him because I had nobody else to trust. If I had never met him I would've been all alone and probably would've ended up...-" There was an awkward pause

"Ended up...?" Ace said trying to get Charlotte to proceed with her sentence

"Let's just say I would have ended up having an 'unhappy ending' which would not only have hurt my younger sister, but also my mother who I've treasured oh so deeply for my entire life"

Ace responded to the girl with a slight head tilt and a little smile "So you cherish your family?" He asked

She nodded to the question

"Just like she did..." He mumbled

"Pardon?"

"N-Nothing, never mind" The male stuttered

"Well, anyway, I do have one last thing to ask"

"Go ahead, I'm all ears"

"Do you think that there is possibility of meeting your childhood friend?"

Ace sighed and leaned back against the tree, with the cool air blowing across his face and skin "I've been wondering that since the day she left. It would be so nice to find her after all this time, there are so many things we need to catch up on. I want to know what she has dealt with for 11 whole years"

It was now Charlotte's turn to stare * _Wow he really misses this girl, I feel quite bad for him. To think that separating two children who were close friends was a good idea just because one got injured really badly, I'm sure he was trying his best to prevent that incident from ever happening to her, but I guess he just wasn't able to..._ "

Ace looked over to the girl and began chuckling "Are you now the one to play the staring game?" He teased meanly

His words brought Charlotte to reality again, she blushed a hardcore red on her little plum sized cheeks "I-I didn't mean to stare- I mean I wasn't s-staring, I-..." She was speechless and couldn't think of anything to add on but it didn't seem to bother Ace as he just kept on chuckling

"Don't sweat it, it's no big deal" He put on a charming look "I _am_ quite irresistible if I do say so myself"

Charlotte began giggling hysterically "W-What? How can y-you say that with a s-straight face?"

"Heeey, are you saying I'm not?"

"N-No, I didn't mean it like that, honestly! You _are_ actually rather good looking but-" She realised her words she had just said and covered her mouth "Crap that came out wrong! W-What I meant was... Well it's just that..." The words muffled through her hand. Again, she was speechless by this man and she's only just begun to make his acquaintance

"Oh so I'm attractive to you now huh~?" He teased

She gently hit him on the arm, he felt a slight sting but it wasn't as if a rock was thrown at his arm "S-Shut up you know what I mean!"

"Yeah I just enjoy seeing your reaction, it's cute because you're cute too"

Charlotte felt a slight punch in her ribs, as if a tennis ball or maybe even a baseball just hit her straight in the chest "I-I'm not cute..."

"Hmm..." Ace continued to look at her, then proceeded closer to her, with his index finger and thumb gently grab her chin to make her stare into his eyes "Y'now what? You're right, you're not cute"

"H-Huh?"

"Actually, now that I'm up closer to you, you're rather quite stunning to look at it might burn away my eye sight"

*Bump Bump* There it was again, that same feeling. What on earth was it? Why was her heart beating in such a way? Then unexpectedly, he pulled away whilst... laughing?

"Hahaha, just kidding!"

Charlotte felt her eye twitch with rage "You jerk, how dare you toy with my emotions!" She yelled

Ace tried calming her down "Okay okay, I'm sorry I-"

"Oi, what was that noise?" A guard spoke out, hearing the sound of Charlotte's raging words

"Crap! Quick, get down" Ace grabbed Charlotte's body and pulled her in close to his chest as he backed away further down the secret hideout "Just stay quiet for a while, don't say a word" He whispered to her

Charlotte could feel her face burning up like a volcanoes is about to explode it's lava out * _Oh no this is bad, really really bad! I'm so close to his chest that I can hear the pulse of his heart_ _, if I stray in this position any longer I'm gonna pass out over too much excitement._ _C'mon you stupid nosy guard, hurry up and walk somewhere else that's away from here!_ *

When the guard saw there was nobody in his presence and heard nothing but silence, he walked off to another part of the outside building

"Whew, that's was close. Better be careful next time"

"U-Um, Ace?"

"What is it?" He asked looking down at the female

"Y-You can let go of me now..." She stated embarrassedly

"O-Oh, right!" He released her from his embrace "Sorry about that-... Y'know, I haven't even asked what your name is. That's mighty rude of me"

Charlotte giggled "Oh yeah, good point. My name is Ch-"

*RRIINNGG!*

"O-Oh, guess that's the bell" She rushed over to her bag and grabbed it "See ya around!" With that she ran off, completely bypassing Ace calling out for her

* _That was too awkward, if we were in that position any longer it might have caused some sort of tension to build up inside me! All though, if I think about it, his embrace was so warm and so tight, it felt rather... Nice and comforting_ * She stopped thinking to herself when she walked into her dorm and leaned against the door when she closed it

Niwa heard the door and saw who the person was when they entered. She approached Charlotte and in front her with folded arms and an upset evil look "Where in hell's name have you been?! I was about to call the police to see if you went missing!"

She sighed exhaustedly "Ugh, I'm sorry but I'm SOOO weirded out at the moment. Mind if I tell you later the whole situation?"

Now Niwa sighed, but hers was more disapproving yet understanding "Sure, I'm just glad you're okay" She headed into the bathroom to freshen up, leaving Charlotte alone to ponder her thoughts once more

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Heeey, thanks for reading! I don't care if no one really _IS_ reading this, but either way I'm still writing!**  
 **Don't forget to comment on this if it's about feedback or what should need improving. Thanks, ta-ta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ace's POV**

I lay on my bed in my dorm staring up at the ceiling, thinking about that girl I met earlier on. This might just be going crazy, but maybe she could be the Charlotte I knew when I was a kid...- No, I must be out of my mind, she couldn't be it's just an extreme similarity! But I still didn't get her name, I'll have to ask her for it next time I meet her-

"Snap back to reality fire fist!" My thoughts were interrupted when my roommate, Trafalgar D. Law, threw a pile of my clothes in my face

"Oi, what the hell dude!?"

"What're you thinking about that girl you met earlier?"

It was as if he read my mind... "M-Maybe"

"And why're you thinking about some girl you've only recently met? You've got some kind of crush on her or what"

"S-Shut up, I do not!"

"That's not what your blushed up cheeks are telling me~"

I could feel my face getting hotter every time I denied him "I-I'm just hot" I lied

"A fire user like you feeling hot? I doubt that"

I tutted away from him "Whatever, you're just trying to annoy me..."

I heard Law chuckle as he was making his way to the bathroom door "No, I'm just trying to help you out by realising your completely blind" He left after telling me that weird little speech. Like a girl that I've only just met just because she reminds me of my childhood friend? Yeah right!

 **xxx**

I was walking to my next class, at the same time I was wondering about what Law told me earlier on. How can he even talk about me being in love when he doesn't even have a girlfriend himself, and he's older than me by 4 years! Just as I was thinking about that, who do I end up seeing at a far distance? The girl from yesterday!

I wanted to ask her name again, since I never got around asking it yesterday, but unfortunately she was with her dorm buddy so I had to leave it for now. I'll try again later when she's alone

 **xxx**

Hours later, I saw her again and she had just left her friend to go to her locker. I caught up with her, but then played it off as if I had just ran into her by accident "Oh hey there!" I said, acting all casual

"Hello again" She replied with a big girly grin "What's up?"

"Oh, you know, school and stuff" Yeah, just pointing out the obvious...

She giggled at my answer "Oh, that's funny, cause I'm doing the same thing" She closed her locker door and leaned against it

After a good chuckle, I started off my sentence "Listen, about yesterday before the bell went off, I didn't get your name"

"Oh right, sorry about that!" She stood up with her hands in front of her body, holding them together, and bowed to greet me like the Japanese do "My name is Charlotte Rose, nice to finally introduce myself"

My heart stopped, or at least I think it did since I couldn't really feel it beating any more, did she just say her name was Charlotte _Rose_?! No, it can't be...

"Are you okay? You look a little pale, maybe you should-" Before I could let her finish talking, I grabbed her wrist and led her far from any human contact as possible. I _needed_ to be alone with her

"W-What's the matter? Did I say something wrong? Ow, y-you're kind if squeezing my hand to tight" I kept hearing her whine behind me, but I had to ignore it. The adrenaline is flowing wildly around my blood stream, thoughts and mixed emotions were passing through in my head, I don't believe what I'm hearing right now!

As soon as I felt like we were in a good spot outside of the building and in the grassy area, I stopped and released her hand "You said your name was Charlotte Rose, right?" I had to ask again just to be sure

"Y-Yeah, it is"

Damn it, it's true, Law was right. It _is_ her!

"The kid you use to follow around, his name was Ace, Portgas D Ace"

I didn't hear her for quite some time, but then she finally spoke up "H...How do you know that?"

"Because" I turned back at her and pulled her into a tight embrace " _I'm_ that kid"

No reply from her again, my words must be sinking deep into her brain. I felt a quick jolt from her body "N-No way, it's not possible. I... I don't believe you!"

I had to hold her even tighter in my arms to make sure she didn't try to escape, I want to hold her like this until my last dying breath "Then should I prove it to you?"

"G-Go ahead then"

"Your real name is Charlene Emma Rosette, you have a tattoo in the shape of a heart with wings on your back which represents your family and you were in an accident that involved you getting surgery to fix your ribs which sometimes gives you breathing problems"

Her body tensed slightly and I felt her hand tug at the near bottom of my shirt "A-Ace? Is it- Is it really you...?" Her breathing hardened

"It is Lottie, it's me"

Her arms wrapped around my chest and we stood there, both embracing each other tightly as tears of joy escaped our eyes and her sobbing hard onto me

"A-Ace, I've missed you s-so badly! I thought I was n-never going to see you a-again!"

"Me too, n-not a day has gone by that I h-haven't thought about you"

"I-I never want to be parted f-from you again, i-it was just torture!"

I gently pulled back from her, she looked up at me with eyes full of tears "I'll never let happen again, I don't want to put you through that ever again in your life" I connected our foreheads "I swear on the life of my mother, that I'll never put you through any sort of pain no matter what it costs!"

I hugged her again, but this time she tensed up a bit as if I touched her in an uncomfortable place "What's the matter?"

"D-Don't worry, it's nothing, just the rib pain affecting me. It's okay though I'm fine"

"You sure? You should sit down" I tried to get her to sit, but she didn't want to

"It's ok, it's not that bad any more after all it's been 11 years since that day"

"Well, okay then" I released her and leaned against a tree "There are so many things we need to catch up on. What did you do after you left? What was your life like? You didn't get hurt did you? I-"

"Woah woah, I can only take so many questions at a time" She stopped me

"Right, my bad. It's just, it's been too long that I want to re-know you again. I feel like we've grown further apart since Makino separated us"

She smiled sadly "Yeah, guess you're right" Then an unexpected thing happened. A huge happy smile grew upon her face, which made my heart pound like a loud drum "I'm just glad that I got to reunite with you, I didn't like being on my own for so long"

She nearly made me break down and cry again, damn her! But the weird thing is, I felt some sort of new feeling to her. I don't know how to describe it, but it involves bliss, joy, excitement and a variety of other positive emotions. What could it be?

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Thanks for reading ^_^ They finally figured out about each other, 'bout time too xD Hope you liked it, if you did please leave a review to let me know what you thought. Ta-Ta**


	4. Chapter 4

**xxx Ace's POV xxx**

"Woah! Did you really get abused?!"

"Yeah, some of my father's marks are still on me. Most have actually vanished or have permanently remained as a scar"

"Damn, what a tough childhood you had. Sorry to hear that Lottie"

She smiled at me "I don't care, at least he's loooong gone now. I bet you had it easier than I did"

I scoffed "Not really. I used to go around asking people if there was a chance that Roger would have a child. A lot of the time, correction, _ALL_ of them, would say that he should have died and started making fun of it. Saying how I would be saying that I wish I was never born and stuff like that"

"What?! If this kept on happening, why did you carry on asking them?"

... That's a good question actually, why did I keep asking if I knew I would get the same response from everyone?

"I dunno, guess I was looking for trouble to channel my anger or if someone would answer differently"

Charlotte stared at me, must have been feeling guilty for me but I didn't really care to be honest what they use to say about me since they were right anyway

"I'm sorry to hear that Ace"

"It's all right, it didn't really bother me that much because I knew they were right"

She then looked at me funny "W-What?!" She sounded shocked to hear me say that "That's not true, I'm glad you're alive!"

I smiled at her, she never fails to make me happy "I know _you_ are. But not everyone else is-"

"Ugh, forget all those other dumb asses!" She yelled "Who cares what they think?! You've got me who still wants you to live and you've got your friends too, you wouldn't just leave all that behind because of what happened in the past, would you!?"

I stared at her in shock, I never knew she had this kind side before, it actually amuses me and she acts so... Cute

"No, of course not, I see that now. Thanks for making me realise something I've been so oblivious to"

She was happy again after that "Sure thing!" She winked at me

 **xxx Charlotte's POV xxx**

I was so happy about reuniting with Ace again! I don't know why I managed to figure him out now when I should have when we first ran into each other, but that's not what's on my mind at the moment, it's the fact that he himself has changed _A LOT_! He does still have the same face and cute little freckles that girls like me go gaga over, but his body has become more muscular and he even has a tattoo on his left arm! I've always thought about getting one too, besides the one on my back, but always forget to ask my mum

"One-chan!" Niwa hit me on my head, but not too hard ( **A/N: I said one-chan because that's what me and my friend in real life always do, it is unusual but we are strange girls xD** )

"Ouch!" I screeched in pain

"You're suppose to be working on that laptop of yours, but the slightest amount of work I've seen so far is the drool on your table"

"Wait, what?! I was drooling?!" I checked my table, but there was nothing there "H-huh? I-"

"Yeah, I lied, my bad~ But at least it woke you up"

I giggled awkwardly, guess our sense of humours think alike. I sometimes feel like we're one person

"So mind telling me what it was that distracted you?"

"Well... Remember that I guy you think I like?"

"No no, I don't _think_ , I know!"

"Anyways! I found out that he's actually my old childhood friend that I got separate from 11 years ago"

"No way, for real?" I nodded at her, I couldn't believe it myself and I still can't "Heh, what a small world we live in"

"I know, it feels amazing that I got to see him again. I was really worried that I would never see him again. He was such a cool guy back when we were younger, like an older brother, and now he's really changed and it amazes me so much I can't stop thinking about him!"

"Kinda like a crush?"

"Yeah, like a cru-" Charlotte paused and blinked "C-Crush...? Crush? CRUSH?!" Her face flushed a pinky red, she turned to stare at Niwa in confusion "W-Wh-What're you talking about? I don't have a c-crush on him, he's my best friend!"

"Best friends can end up dating you know? It's only a matter of time, before you know it, you'll end up falling head over heels in love with him"

"S-S-Shut up! What is wrong with you?! You've been watching too many romantic animes..."

"Which means I know more about love than you do and I know a girl crushing over a guy when I see one, one example is I'm looking right at her now"

Charlotte pouted angrily and embarrassingly at Niwa's cheeky grin "Whatever. Even if I was crushing on him, he wouldn't see anything in me anyway since we're just _friends_!"

" _Not if I do something about it..._ " Niwa muttered

"Did you say something?"

"N-No, not at all! You must be hearing things"

"Oh, okay" I know what you said Niwa, I'm not that def...

 **xxx Ace's POV xxx**

A miracle, coincidence or pure amazing luck, I'm just glad I finally reunited with Lottie! It's been way too long apart and I hated every second of it, it's sucks that every time I think about the day we were separated, I hear her desperate screams for help and the tears that fell from her eyes, the thought of being able to do anything was painful enough.

Still, I can't help but feel this weird pounding sensation somewhere in my chest whenever she does something that I find rather amusing, I can't even look in her eyes without breaking out into a nervous wreck-

"Oi, earth to knuckle head!" Law interrupted my thoughts, yet again...! "You do know tables are for working on, not daydreaming on"

I snapped back to reality after hearing Law "Daydreaming? Who's daydreaming? I'm not daydreaming"

"Right... What's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that I re-united with my childhood best friend who I thought I'd never see again"

"Oh, that girl you mentioned yesterday? Well well, shocker..."

"I know, I still can't believe it myself. It feels like a dream that I never wanna wake up from"

"..."

"What was that?" I asked, after hearing him murmur some words

"Oh nothing~" His little lie was unbelievable as he grinned as well

"Anyway, I think on the weekend I'll try catching up with her and talk about the 11 years we were separated from"

Law coughed out a small chuckle "Sounds like you're obsessed with her"

I stared at him with a blank face "O-Obsessed...?" I blinked

"Yeah, you know, in a crush kind of way"

"Gha- I'm not crushing on her! I-I'm just simply saying that I'm glad I met her again and just want to catch up with each other's life"

"By saying that about 3 times today?"

I felt a bit hot on my cheeks, I must be blushing! "W-Whatever! The point is I'm just glad that I saw her again"

"Sure, whatever you say... Lover boy~"

I growled at him. It's hard to remember why we're friends if he keeps teasing me...

 **xxx Narrator xxx**

The next day after the second period, it was break time and Ace had planned to find Charlotte to discuss more on their past

He looked around the cafeteria to find her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Until...

His vision went black after someone had covered his sight "Guess who~" Someone said from behind

He had recognised the voice and decided to play their little game "Oh, I dunno, could it be... Lottie?~"

The person removed their hands from his eyes "Teehee, yes indeed!" She smiled brightly "Hiya!"

"Oh hey!"

"How's it going? You ready to talk for about the next 20 minutes?"

"You betcha, I can't get over this excitement!"

 **xxx**

"No way, you have a little brother?!" Charlotte yelped

"Yeah it happened weeks after you left, that old man brought home an annoying little kid who said was going to be staying with us. He'd follow me around everywhere and I never had a moment to myself"

"Heh, now why does that remind me of my annoying little sister...?" Charlotte said before biting onto a strawberry

"Oh yeah, Amelia isn't it? How is she?"

"A pain in the ass as always..."

Ace chuckled "Oh come on, she can't be as bad as when I last saw her"

"You're right, she's not! She's worse..." Charlotte groaned "But enough about my bratty little sister, what's your brother's name?"

Before Ace could say the words out of his opened mouth, his name was called and was hugged from behind "Nii-chan!"

"Gah, Luffy, quit doing that you'll strangle me one of these days!"

Then some blonde guy with a scar on his left eye came over "Geez Luffy, don't you know what 'wait' means?"

Charlotte stared blankly at the three of them, with no words to say "Uh... Ace?"

The three boys looked at the only girl "Oh, already trying to get a girlfriend I see Ace?"

Charlotte blushed just a tiny bit, whilst Ace heart skipped a beat

"S-Shut up Sabo, I am not! Her name's Charlotte Rose, she's a childhood friend that I got separated from 11 years ago"

"K-Konichiwa...!" Charlotte said with a raised hand and an embarrassed smile

"Pleasure to meet you miss, and might I say" Sabo took Charlotte's hand and placed a delicate and light kiss on it "You have quite the gorgeous features, one could say that any guy could fall for you including our brother Ace~" His words made the girl' blush twice as hard than it already was

"S-Sabo! Knock it off!" Ace yelled

"Haha, I'm just messing with ya! But I'm not lying when I said you're quite gorgeous nor that Ace could like you in that way"

Out of no where Luffy popped up in the girl's face, almost giving her a shock "Hmm..."" He examined her toe-to-head "Shishi, she _is_ pretty"

"C-C'mon, I'm no where near the scale of being pretty" She looked down at her knees, which hand her hands clutching tightly onto them "I-I ain't even _on_ the scale, since I'm not-"

"Are you mad?!" They said, but it was Ace who sounded the loudest, which the others paid attention to "Of course you are! You should accept what you look like, you don't need surgery or make up to look perfect because you already are the way you are now, so don't change anything about yourself. All right Lottie?"

The table fell silent towards Ace. Charlotte's heart skipped a long beat and only came back when Sabo broke the silence

"Dude, no need for a love speech to convince her. Do you want her to pass out from a hot blushed up face?"

Ace looked at Sabo cluelessly, but then understood what he meant when he looked back at Charlotte with a bloody huge blush on her small face

"D-D-Do you really mean i-i-it, A..ce?"

"Uh-I-Gh-Well-" His beating heart constantly stopped the right words from escaping his mouth, he also felt the heat on his face too "O-Of course I mean it, I-I'd never lie to you..."

Charlotte gulped, soaking up the dry part of her throat "T-...Thank you, Ace" She stuttered

"- _sigh_ \- Well I've had enough fun for one day, c'mon Luffy" Sabo took Luffy by the arm and walked off "Nice meeting you, Charlotte" With that they left the cafeteria

"P-Please don't pay any attention to them, especially the blonde annoying prick who I have to call a friend, either one of those two will find a way to humiliate me"

Charlotte giggled "Is'cool, I get the feeling. It's funny though, I recall Makino would do the same thing and say that I was crushing on you or something"

"Oh yeah? ... You still do?"

"Shut up!" Charlotte laughed "I never did, that was just mere child's play, get over it lover boy~"

"Hey, I'm not the one denying love"

Charlotte rolled her eyes at Ace. She looked at the clock "Uh-oh, better get going"

As she grabbed her bag and prepared to speed off, Ace stopped her "Yeah?"

"Where do you wanna meet after class?"

"Uhm... Your hideout, maybe?"

"Oh, why there?"

"So we can be alone, since it appears your brother and that friend of yours can't leave you alone"

Ace only heard the first five words of that sentence, it almost made him pass out "Y-Yeah, all right, see ya!" He ran off before Charlotte could say anything else

"U-Uh okay, bye...?"

* _What is the matter with me? Why can't I stay calm around her? Why does my heart skip a beat whenever she smiled it giggles? And why in hell's name did I say that stupid embarrassing speech, I don't even know what I was thinking! I mean, she_ is _really pretty but... GHA, there I go again! Stop thinking things like that about your friend Ace!_ *

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Hehe, quite a while ain't it? Soz I've been busy with school and other stories, I can't keep up ;-; but I hope you enjoyed it either way ;)**

 **Ta-ta!**


	5. Chapter 5

**xxx Dream xxx**

The feel of hands glided down a female body, as two breaths panted against each other's face and let out hot air from their mouths

*W-What is this? What's going on?* Charlotte thought as she was dreaming *Who is this person?!*

The next thing she knew, she heard the sound of a quick blissful moan and she knew what dream she was having *AGH! Why am I dreaming of something like this all of a sudden?! Someone get me outta here! Wake up Charlotte, wake up!*

" _D-Does it feel good?_ " The male asked

*No!*  
" _Yes, it feels really g-good~_ "  
*Bitch, no, you slut!*

The female moaned for more and so her lover fulfilled her request

*Stop it right now! Get me out of here, this is so disgusting!*

" _A-Ah~_ "  
*Oh you're enjoying this waaaay too much lady...*

"Babe, I-I'm at my limit, I'm gonna...-"  
*Okay, I certainly don't need to know that!"

Before she knew it, she heard the female's last moan which meant she reached her limit too *Oh please be over, for once I wanna wake up*

"Tell me... Do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you so much... Ace"  
*W-Wait, ACE?!*

* * *

After hearing her best friend's name being called out by the woman, her eyes shot wide open and she sat up in her bed breathing a bit heavy than normally * _No doubt about it, that was Ace's name I heard. But what in hell's name would I dream about something like... like_ _that_ _?! AND if that's not bad enough, it was about my best friend! Ugh, I feel so gross and wrong, I shouldn't be dreaming about my friend. That- That just doesn't seem right..._ * Laying back onto the bed, she turned her head to her clock and looked at the time* _I don't think I can go back to sleep after that whole thing, and it's only 4:00 in the morning. Meh, might as well go on my phone and see if I got any messages from my sis or my mother_ *

She reached out for her IPhone 6, that was next to her alarm clock, and turned it on. After getting blinded by the bright light and turning it down all the way, she saw she had a missed phone call from her mum and about 5 messages from her sister - _Heh, always the worried one aren't ya Mills...?_ \- She said to herself quietly, as to not wake her roommate up. Then she saw something that caught her eye. An unknown number, with a text saying ' _Hey Lottie, it's Ace ^^_ '

She felt like replying, but realised it was still early in the morning so when she was about to turn it off another message came through saying ' _If you're wondering how I got your number, Niwa told me. Also, what're you doing up so early?_ '

She smiled at the text, and replied with a ' _Could ask you the same thing_ '

' _Heh, couldn't sleep so I decided to stay up_ '

' _Lol xD_ '

' _So what's your excuse?_ '

She instantly remembered the horrible thought of the dream she had, so it took her a while to come up with an excuse and a reply

' _Well, let's just say I had a bit of a "dream" that woke me up permanently_ ' She took a breather before getting another text from Ace, and it made her panic a little

' _Oh? What was it about?_ '

If she wasn't blushing yet, she sure was now ' _I... I'd rather not speak about it, sorry :(_ '

' _It's fine, just as long as you didn't have a nightmare. Right?_ '

' _Hehe, nope, no nightmares for me! ^-^_ '

' _Good ;)'_

' _So, what do you wanna talk about?_ ' She sent the message, and it said he read it, but she didn't get a response. Must've fallen asleep since he does have -Narcolepsy-, she thought. That was until she got a message 15 minutes later

' _Why don't you ask me again outside?_ '

Charlotte found his message rather weird ' _Outside?_ ' She got up from her bed and looked out the window, she examined the area carefully and didn't see anyone. Until, looking to her left, there he was "A-Ace...!" She whispered "What're you doing here? You'll get caught!" She blushed because of the dream, she didn't know how she managed to act calm around him but she did her best

"Not if you hurry up and come with me"

"H-Huh...?"

"Put something warm on and some shoes too, you'll see what I mean soon enough"

She stared at Ace, wanting to deny him at first, but since she had nothing better to do "-sigh- Okay fine. But if we get caught, I _know_ who to blame" After changing her short sleeved pj top and putting her trainers on, she sneakingly and quietly jumped out the window and the two went off to where ever it was Ace wanted to go

 **xxx**

He lured her to a place where there was lots of bushes, and allowed her to go through first. She saw a lake with the moon and stars reflecting back against the water, which gave it off as a 'diamond shining river'

"Wow, this is so pretty!" She cheered

"Isn't it? I found this one morning when I couldn't sleep, thought I'd show it to you"

"You always end up finding the pretties of places, don't you?" The two sat down on the grass near the lake

"Well, I don't like to brag but I _am_ very good at finding things~" He hummed. After Charlotte giggled and rolled her eyes, he looked at her "Like I found you..."

The ends of her cheeks flushed, it was as if he was saying 'He found the prettiest of things and you're one of them'

He saw the blush on her cheeks and went red "Ah! Well, I mean, when I say that, I just mean that I found my pretty thing again- AH! Wait, that came out wrong..."

Charlotte giggled again at Ace's stuttering words "Calm down, I know what you mean. Thanks!" She smiled. A smiled which sent another embarrassed blush across the freckled male's face

* _There goes my heart again, beating faster than normal. Could I be... in love with Lottie?_ * He shook his head * _No, no that's not right, I couldn't do that to her. I_ _shouldn't_ _do that to her_ * His eyes glanced over to his friend, who was staring and admiring the water in front of her. The shiny bits from the water were lighting up in her eyes and it gave Ace a weird feeling again

The female caught his stare and looked at him, which Ace then looked away with another blush

"Are you okay Ace? Your face keeps going red" She stated

"I-I'm fine, don't worry about it Lottie!"

"M'kai..." She suddenly felt the cold breeze blow onto her skin, she thought she was wearing enough warm clothes but it seems she wasn't "- _shiver_ \- Guess I'm not wearing enough layers, hehe..."

Ace watched as she wrapped her arms around herself, so he took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders (A/N: Oh god this is so cheesy, forgive me!)

"G-Gha, there's no need for that, it's okay!"

"Don't worry, I don't mind" Ace said "I'm warm blooded anyway, so I hardly ever get cold"

She gripped onto the ends of his jacket "T-Thanks..." She blushed. Sh suddenly felt her eye lids get heavy, and fell onto Ace's shoulder

"Lottie?" He heard her sleeping noises and knew she was asleep "Heh, same ol' same ol'..." He picked her bridal style and carried her back to her dorm, avoiding any people that might see them. When he got to the window, it was a struggle to get her back in so he had to wake her up

She slowly opened her eye lids and asked what he wanted

"You're gonna have to climb back in yourself, I can't get you through"

"Huh?" She looked up at the window, still half asleep, then back at him "Okay..." She picked herself up and climbed into the window. Before going in, she turned to him and whispered "I love you..."

His heart stopped * _What?! What did she just say...?!_ * He watched as she made her way in and onto her bed. He leaned against the wall and dropped to the floor, with a crouch * _I swear she just confessed to me, then again she's still half asleep so she probably won't remember when she wakes up. Still, admitting something like that, does she intend to kill me?_ * He placed his hand on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart pound uncontrollably * _God it won't stop pounding, feels like I might let lose soon, and, what's this-..._ * He looked at his lower half and saw something he wished wasn't there * _GHA! WHAT?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN...!? Gotta find somewhere to get rid of this thing! Stupid male turn ons..._ *

He rushed to the nearest bathroom to his dorm and did... you know xD

 **The Next Morning**

"Lottie-chan! Lottie-chan wake up, we're gonna be late!" Niwa said as she shook Charlotte

"Hm?" She sat up, still in a daze and yawned with a stretch "What time is it...?"

"7:55! Lessons are to start in half an hour and we haven't eaten or gotten dressed yet! Well, just me actually, why're you wearing your normal clothes?"

Charlotte looked down and examined herself "What the-?! How did I... I can't remember..."

"Also, whose jacket is that? Cause I've never seen that in the wardrobe before" Niwa pointed at Ace's jacket

"Huh... Dunno"

"Are you sleep-walking?"

"Well I've never been told I sleepwalk, so I don't think so"

"Unless..." Niwa blushed and she had a flowery background around her "You have a secret admire giving you free stuff and dressing you!"

A tear drop fell down Charlotte's head "Okay, I can understand the 'giving me free stuff' thing, but dressing me whilst I sleep is just creep to even think about Niwa..." * _Maybe I was out last night or something..._ *

"C'mon, don't just sit on the bed we need to get dressed! Change into something other than that, since it looks like it's very wrinkly"

"Y-Yeah, ok"

 **xxx**

After morning class the girls headed into the cafeteria, where Charlotte saw her new friends. She waved at them and they waved back, well, not Ace though since he still felt weird. Charlotte dragged Niwa over to her friends and introduced her to them

"I think Lottie has an admire~" Niwa said, spilling the beans

"Oh Niwa, when will you learn to shut that trap of yours..."

"Why would you say that?" Sabo asked

"Well, I found an unknown jacket in her room and it's not hers since she doesn't know how it got there"

* _Oh crap my jacket, I forgot to get it back! Shit..._ *

Sabo looked at Ace, who was blushing slightly, and had his concerns "What was the jacket like?" He asked

"A blue Denim jacket" Charlotte said

* _Aaahh, I think I've found her admire~_ * "Well I'm sure you'll find him sooner or later. You never know, he could be here this very moment" Sabo teased. Ace could sense what Sabo was doing and hated it so much

"D-Don't say that, I'm gonna get embarrassed!" Charlotte blushed "I wonder what he's like...?"

"I'm sure he's a buff ting!" Niwa exclaimed

"What...?!"

"That's just how I say 'thing', I'm not normal okay?!"

"Clearly..."

"S'not fair though, how is it you've recently arrived and you're already getting a lover?~" Niwa pouted

"Well you never know, you might get one sometime soon"

"Yeah, that'll be the day..." The emo teen said with a disbelieving tone

Charlotte smiled sweetly "Trust me, you'll see, I can assure that you'll get yourself a boyfriend too"

Niwa rolled her eyes, but took Charlotte's compliment at hand "All right, whatever..."

* _That smile, it's too cute,_ _she's_ _too cute!- ... Oh god, not again please! I can't take two in one day because of her!_ * "I-I gotta go, see you guys later!" Ace took his bag and ran off

"A-All right, bye... What's wrong with Ace?" Charlotte asked

"Don't worry about him, he's fine" * _Oh Ace, I know you better than you know yourself..._ *

"I hope you're right Sabo..."

 **At Lunch- In Ace's Dorm**

"I know it's yours" Sabo said

"What?"

"The jacket Charlotte woke up with, you don't hide your emotions well like you used to" Sabo's words made Ace blush in denial

"N-No it's not... How would you know anyway, you don't even know what it looks like"

"Don't need to see it for proof, your 'little friend' said more than enough" His smirk was enough to kill Ace right on the spot

"W-What?! What're you- But how did you- I...I mean, it's not what you think- ugh, I hate you..." Ace sighed in defeat

Sabo rolled his eyes at his best friend. He leaned against the wall with folded arms "Look, everyone knows the truth, especially me, so you might as well face the truth. I'm not gonna make fun of you if you do, there's nothing wrong with a little crush"

Ace face-palmed his eyes before he spoke he truth "...- _groan_ \- Okay, okay, I-I like her, I like her a lot! But, I can't tell her that"

"Why not?"

"Because...- - _sigh_ \- I dunno, I don't want her to hate me and I don't want it to ruin our friendship"

"Well you'll never know if you don't take a chance, life is short so you've got to take a chance at whatever cost you can. Who knows? She might reject you, she might accept your confession, either way you took a chance and did it"

Ace removed his hand from his eyes and looked at Sabo "When did you become such a quoter?"

"Since the day you became in denial"

"Whatever..." * _Though he does have a point about the whole 'confessing' thing. Even if she doesn't like me back the same way, maybe we could still be friends..._ * "Fine, I'll give it a try"

"Good. Also, word of advice, might wanna tell your 'friend' to tone it down in certain areas so no one like me notices. You don't wanna get turned on when you're in the near end of confessing, do ya?~" Sabo teased as he left the room

"Grrr, I really do hate you..."

 **xxx (The Girls' Dorm) xxx**

Charlotte and were having a fun time in their room seeing who could draw better with their eyes closed, when Charlotte received a text "Hold on, stop the competition"

"Ok, I need the bathroom anyway" Niwa said as she got up from the bed and headed into the lavatory

Charlotte moved from Niwa's bed to her own and lay back on it with her phone in her hand. Another text from Ace

' _Hey Lottie, got a minute?_ ' Sounded important, she thought, so she replied back

' _Sure! What's up?_ '

' _I need to talk to you about something, but I can't say over the phone. Do you think we could meet outside your dorm right now?_ '

* _Hmm, if I'm gonna go out I better tell Niwa first_ * ' _Yeah sure, I'll be out there right now :)_ ' Charlotte put her phone in her school shirt pocket, which was at the front, and knocked on the bathroom door "I'm heading out Niwa"

"Where?"

"Ace wants to talk to me"

"Oooh, I see. Have fun then~" Niwa said in a flirty teasing tone

"Not for that though..." Charlotte grumbled. She left her dorm and headed outside into the courtyard, where she saw Ace already waiting there "Hi!"

"H-Hey"

She ran over to him "So, what was it that was so important you couldn't say it over the phone?" She asked as they both sat down on the bench

"Well, this is gonna be a bit awkward at first to say, since we've known each other as friends for a long time. I was just gonna say I...-" Ace stared into the deep mystical nebula purple eyes of the young female teen "Well, I..." Her stare was steering Ace up again, he tried not to get too excited for a _third_ time that day but the feeling was about to overwhelm him!

"Are you okay? Recently, you haven't been acting like yourself and I'm getting a little worried-"

"No no, everything's fine really, I-I just wanted to tell you... H-H-Have you ever dated anyone?" Ace had the opportunity and struck out by a fluke * _Shit, I couldn't do it! I'm such a wuss..._ *

Charlotte kept quiet for a little while, until she finally answered Ace's question, but he wished she hadn't "Well, yes, I have" Ace bit his lip in defeat, he felt like giving up right there and then, but then she said something else which changed his mind "But I broke up with him a long time ago"

"O-Oh, OK. Sorry to hear that"

"Ugh don't be, I hated him anyway, I don't even know what I saw in that cheating scumbag..."

* _Sounds like he didn't treat her right, he's lucky he doesn't know of my existence_ * "Well if anything, if you see him next time, let me know so I can hurt him for you"

Charlotte smiled, she remembered when they were younger that the boys in their town use to tease and pick on her, then Ace would beat them up "Thanks Ace, I'd appreciate it very much!" She stood up from the bench "Well if that's all you needed, I'm gonna go back to Niwa now"

"Umm!"

Charlotte turned back to Ace, waiting to hear what else he wanted to say "... Never mind, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay!" With that she left Ace, and left him sitting on the bench with his hands on his head, with his fingers running through his hair * _I had my chance, and I screwed up, I screwed up royally! But I've got to keep trying, I'll get it out eventually, I've just got to find another chance and hopefully not wuss out on that one either..._ *

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! ^^**

 **I need to update more often, but my excuse is school and uhm... a bit of laziness too xD But I'm still posting!**  
 **Dunno when the next chapter will come out but it will be soon, so be alert for that :D**  
 **Ta-Ta for now!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**xxx Ace's dorm xxx**

"You what?!" Sabo yelled "You coward! I told you, take a chance! You don't listen..."

"I tried, but the sentence I ended up asking her was if she had ever dated any one before"

Sabo face palmed himself after hearing the dumb words that came out of his friend's mouth "You moron..."

"Hey it's not easy okay?! I can't just tell her that I've got feelings for her, given the fact we've remained friends this whole time, it'll be weird!"

"So not telling her and then watching her get taken by some other guy is better then?" Sabo said sarcastically, which didn't amuse Ace for the moment

"I just don't know _how_ to tell her. Do I just get straight to the point, or explain my feelings?"

* _This is just getting sad. How did I get stuck with this clueless moron...?_ * "Well, whatever you think is best then go for that. Just don't wait too long or else she'll be taken before you know it"

"... All right then, thanks"

 **xxx Lunch xxx**

"I'm so glad today's Friday, I'm in serious need of some rest from this place" Niwa sighed

"Me too, and I need to see my mother and sister too. I just hope my little sister doesn't hug me to death after only being gone for 5 days..." Charlotte got worried just thinking about Amelia's death hugs. Once she did a hug so strong she nearly broke her rib more than what it already was "Are you guys going anywhere this weekend?"

"Actually, we were gonna ask you..." Sabo began "To celebrate the start of another year here at GLC they have a party on Saturday night, or for new comers like yourself it's a welcome party"

"Oh wow, that sounds fun!" Charlotte felt the party side of her taking over her mature and responsible side * _Hmm maybe I_ **could** _go see them on Sunday, after all,I was sent back here to make new friends..._ * "I guess I can ask and I might go, i-if that's okay!" She stuttered

"Great, glad to know you're coming!" Sabo said. He leaned over to Ace and whispered " _And that's how you get a girl Ace, 'not so easy' you say?~_ "

Ace silently growled at Sabo " _Don't push it Sabo, I'm already struggling enough as it is..._ "

"I'll come with you too Lottie-chan, I have no where to go for any weekend" Niwa said as she hugged her friend. Then she suddenly gasped "If we're going to a party then we need something awesome to wear! Not that I really care about my choice of outfit, but I do want to make a first good impression with everyone"

"Then we can go after all our classes are done and have a look around the city for some formal wear. Okay?"

"Yeah, all right then! "

"Ace, are you gonna go?"

Ace had a small blush on both cheeks "M-Maybe, I'll try to" * _But I'm only doing this for you Lottie. If I have homework, screw it, I have to be with her in case she's taken from me_ *

"Yay, this is so great!" Charlotte cups hers and Ace's hands together, almost stopping the older male's heart from beating "We finally have some time to catch up, I hope tomorrow comes sooner than expected!" She smiled innocently.

It sent an arrow through Ace's heart, god she was a heat stopped for any guy * _If she comes dressed up really formally, with any skin exposed, especially near the chest area, I'll have to ask for blood at the hospital because of the nose bleed I'll get. She's just... just so fricking cute! It's unbearable!_ *

"I look forward to it" Ace said, trying to play cool

"Awesome!"

Sabo eyed Ace the whole time, then nudged him after Charlotte released his hands. He could read Sabo's face loud and clear, he knew what he wanted Ace to do * _Maybe I'll confess on that night so I can it over and done with. Partly because I wanna confess to her sooner than later, but also to stop Sabo from pestering me..._ *

"I'd better go, I need to get to my class early today" Charlotte rose from her seat and grabbed her stuff I'll see y'all later" She left the table

"Okay, you know why I was looking at you right?" Sabo asked Ace

"Yeah yeah, I know... I'm gonna do it on that night when we're alone somewhere"

"If you don't live up to that statement, I'll take her from you"

"You dare and I'll break your face..." Ace threatened

"Uh-huh, all talk and no action"

"Grrr..."

 **xxx Saturday Morning- Charlotte's POV xxx**

I woke up to the sound of Niwa shaking me. When I finally regained the sight into my eyes, I sat up on my bed and look at her with sleepy eyes "Wh~at?" I whined

"Let's go get those clothes, dummy!"

"No!~ Too early..." I rested back down and yanked the covers back over my body, but it was then pulled off by Niwa

"It's 11:15 Lottie..."

"...Huh...?" I looked at my clock on my desk to correct her. Sadly, she was right... "Well then, gimme a minute to get ready"

"Sure"

I grabbed my clothes, my towel and my phone and took them all into the bathroom, then had a quick shower. After tying the big towel around my body, I heard my phone buzz as I was drying my hair with the smaller towel. I looked at it and who else it would be than my very good guy friend

' _Morning Lottie! I suspect you just woke up, huh?~_ '

What the-... How'd he know that?! Is he spying on me, cause that's creepy dude... ' _How did you know?! You spying on me now or what...? 0.0_ ' I reply, desperately wanting to know the answer

' _xD Haha, no. Don't you remember? You use to wake up late on Saturdays. One time you were asleep for so long that me and the bandits couldn't wake you until, what, nearly 13:00? Makino was even trying and she couldn't get you up_ '

' _Oh yeah, I forgot. Lol x)_ '

' _Actually, speaking of Makino, I talked to her the other day after I found out it was you and..._ _._ "

' _And what_ _?_ '

' _She asked me to let you know that she wants to see you again, and that if you could visit her any time that you're available_ '

I didn't reply for a little while, within that time I was finished getting dressed. Visit Makino, after what she did to us 11 years ago? I... I don't think I should!

I replied back saying what I thought, and Ace obviously tried persuading me more

' _Still mad? I know how you feel, I am too, but you can't ignore her forever. I mean you loved her a lot when you were younger_ '

' _That was before she separated us though..._ '

' _Still, just think about it. If it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll be there with you the whole time you're talking to her_ '

I gave it some thought, and came to my final decision. He's too nice! ' _I guess I could try..._ _But only because you'll be there!_ _Let's talk about this later okay? I've gotta go out with Niwa to get the clothes for tonight_ '

' _Oh yeah, do you know what you plan on wearing?_ '

Hmm, good question. What should I wear?! ' _Yeah, no xD I think I'll just experiment in different shops and see if I find one to my liking_ '

' _Well, whatever you wear, I'm sure you'll come out beautiful ;)_ '

My heart suddenly just pounded in my chest. I read that message repeatedly, he's never complimented me like... like that?

' _Really?_ '

' _Yeah! You'll outshine everyone there that maybe even the older students will take a liking to you_ '

' _Thanks Ace, that's nice of you to say_ '

"Yo Lottie, hurry yo ass up it's almost 12! Let's get going!"

' _I better go now, otherwise Niwa will break down the bathroom door. See ya tonight! :D_ '

' _All right, bye Lottie~_ ' Turning off my phone, I left the bathroom and came face to face with an angry Niwa

"Y'sure took your time, what were you doing in there?"

"Sorry, I guess I kinda got roped into my conversation with Ace" She smirked at me again "No Niwa, it's nothing like tha- Why do you always have to assume we're in love or something?"

"I dunno... Maybe he likes you or, you like him"

"For the last time, we're just friends and that's all we'll ever be!"

"Uh huh, okay..." Sarcasm or not, I made my point loud and clear. I don't like Ace that way and I'm sure he feels the same way "Let's just go"

"Yeah, ok"

Hours we were out shopping, but we didn't find anything good. Just at the hopes of giving up I came across one which looked like it would satisfy Niwa "Hey Ni, look at this"

"What is it- OMFG, this store is just what I needed!"

It was an emo shop, it had a mixture of hard core emo or soft emo, like me and Niwa. She instantly found one that she loved and didn't hesitate to start carrying it around with her. Whilst I still have to find one... I had a look around from top to bottom, nothing. Just when I was about to give up, I came across one with a skull and lots of colourful patters around it "Ooh, this one looks nice. What do you think Niwa?"

I showed it to her and she seemed to like it as well "Yeah, I can picture you in it now!... Yep, just as I thought, it's great!"

"Then it's settled!"

 **xxx Later That Night xxx**

As we finished getting ready, my phone buzzed. I looked at it, one from my mother and another from Ace, of course!~

' _You find a good dress yet_?'

' _Yep! Took a while, but I then found one to my liking ^^_ '

' _That's good :D_ '

' _Where do you guys wanna meet up? Since Sabo didn't really give us the full details of where to go, he just said there was going to be a party and never gave us the whole deets_ '

' _If you and Niwa come wait outside your dorms, me and Law will come get you both_ '

' _Okay then, thanks ^^_ '

Niwa finished putting on her eyeliner and I finished putting up my hair, with two long pieces of my hair just hanging in front of my face. Grabbing my coat, we left our dorm room

We stood outside for a little while, until I spotted two guys come our way. They weren't dressed fancy or anything, just in their regular clothes. It was Law and-... and Ace. When he's not wearing his uniform, he looks so... so hot! Wait, did I just think my best friend is hot? Oh god I'm so wrong... Well God can sin me cause I-... I don't regret thinking it!

"Ooh, look Lottie, he got all buff-lookin for ya!~" Niwa teased me as she nudged me with her elbow

"Sto~p, Niwa!"

"Hey ladies" Law said

"Hi guys. I see you both have dressed to impress(!)"

"Is the queen coming?"

"No...?"

"Then there's no need for us guys to be dolled up in fancy annoying tuxes, now is there?"

I sensed Niwa's rolling eyes, but he does make a good point though

Niwa wrapped her arms around mine and had a sweet girly background surrounding her "Hey Ace, what do you think of Lottie's dress? I swear she wouldn't stop obsessing over this thing that I actually felt a little jealous of this pretty little lady...~"

"Niwa, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not pretty!"

"I will smack your face if you keep saying that, yes you _are_!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes. You. Are!"

"No. I'm. Not! I-"

"Lottie" Ace stopped me and Niwa from arguing any further. I looked at him blankly "You look... really pretty"

I blushed a little bit, he's really sweet!~ "T-Thanks..."

It was awkward for a little while, until Niwa started pulling my arm and dragged me "C'mon then, we don't have all night!"

"Agh!"

 **xxx**

We arrived at the place, and let me just say it is HUGE! I can see the colourful lights coming out the windows and the music playing really loudly that it could wake the whole world! We entered inside and it was even bigger than I expected, plus they had nice stylish furniture. I spotted someone from behind, I recognised the back of their head

"Oh, Sabo-kun!" I yelled

He saw us and headed our way "Oh hey, you guys made it! Nice choice of dresses girls"

"Hehe, thanks. This place is really packed!"

"S'like the whole country is here!" Niwa said

"There are a lot of people in this school, so yeah, you could say that"

"I wanna wonder around here, might be a nice adventure...~" Before Niwa could take off and be a troublemaker, my arm went under hers and locked her back to me

"Oh no you don't, missy"

"Na! But why Lottie-chan?~"

"I'm not allowing you to wonder off and let you end up getting harassed or something"

"Oh puh-lease, this is a college ground where it is near impossible for me to get touched when there are loads of witnesses around"

"Actually..." Sabo said "I'd say about half of the people here couldn't really care less what happens to new comers, so you're probably best off listening to your friend"

"Told ya"

"Fine, I guess it can be fun hanging around here as well..." Niwa pouted and stared at me in utter misery and disappointment

"By the way, where's your brother? I figured he'd be here"

"He isn't actually suppose to be in this place, he's still in high school" Ace explained "But somehow he's always seen as another student here so no one says anything"

"Huh, interesting..."

 **xxx Narrator's POVxxx**

The music played again, and both Charlotte and Niwa knew it because it was one of their favourites "Is this Melanie Martinez!?"  
"Is this Melanie Martinez!?"

The two girls looked at each other

"You like her too?!"  
"You like her too?!"

They now knew they were best friends-, no, _sisters_ for life

"It is! And it's Pity Party too, c'mon Niwa!" She dragged Niwa by the arm to the centre of the room, where people were getting hyped for the best part of the song "If anyone needs us, y'all know where to find us~" I called them from the back

They got in the middle of it and started singing to the words of the song

 _-Did my invitations disappear. Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter? Tell me why the hell no one's here, tell me what to do to make it all feel better-_

"This is the greatest song that's ever been made!" Charlotte yelled

"I know! Thank lord for MM being alive! I'm shocked that people would even play something like this, I thought they would've put on the shitty songs that are on nowadays"

"Init thought?!"

"Oh, this is the best bit! _It's my party and I'll cry if I want to. Cry if I want to. Cry, cry, cry, I'll cry until the candles burn down this place, I'll cry until my pity party's in flames~_ "

After all that singing and dancing, the two worn out girls went to cool off because, within those 3 minutes, they managed to get sweaty

"Huff...huff... I need air~"

"Y-Yeah, me too..." They headed for the back door, where they opened it and the cool breeze blew onto them and they sighed in delight

"Aaahh~"  
"Aaahh~"

"Well hi there" Someone said, coming around the corner

"Oh, Law, and Ace!" Niwa said

"What're you two doing out here?"

"Needed to smoke before going in. Can't deal with parties without a fag first, makes me stressed for some reason"

"Oh, well that's understandable. How about you Ace?" Charlotte asked

"With him to make sure he doesn't take more than one or end up tossing the cigarette in a place where everything could catch fire"

"Hmm, good call..."

"Hey I'm not irresponsible like you are"

"Oi!"

The girls giggled at Ace's grumpy expression

"I'm gonna head back in, any one else coming?"

"I'll go, can't miss out on everything here. You coming Lottie?"

"Nah, I think I might just stay out here for a while"

"Suit yourself"

Law and Niwa left, leaving the other two outside. They leaned over onto the bars and admired the garden, which had the crystal-shining water and the little nightlight glow flies dancing around the area

"How're you enjoying it here so far? S'pretty fun isn't it?"

"Y'know what? It is! I thought college was suppose to be more serious than this, but so far I've had a lot of fun"

"Heh, that's good to hear" He turned around and his back leaned onto the bars "What have you enjoyed so far?"

Charlotte made a hard thinking face, then answered Ace's question "Well apart from Niwa becoming my very first friend here" She looked at Ace and smiled brightly "I think reuniting with you again has made my time here really special"

Ace stared back at the girl in total surprise, but then smiled calmly at her "That so...? Well then, thank destiny for bringing us together"

"Ha yeah right, what a bunch of nonsense"

"Come on, you gotta admit it is a little bit like fate"

"I'll admit it when my father turns nice and loves me for what I was born as, and we all know that will _never_ happen"

"You wanna play this the hard way, huh? Okay, let's get's a lie detector test so I can prove you wrong!"

"Try me, baka!"

The two laughed at each other's jokes and silliness, but underneath her laughter Charlotte couldn't help but feel like she was being watched by something. Or maybe even someone... She started looking around her surrounding, but no one other than her and Ace were there

"Something wrong Lottie?"

"N-No, it's nothing, don't worry. C'mon lets go back inside before we miss everything"

 **xxx**

By this point in time, nearly everyone was drunk and messing around. Some were making out in the corner, some were doing... 'Other things', and Charlotte just watched everything go down

"Well, I figured this would happen ㈵0 I'm gonna go to the bathroom" She headed upstairs and managed got herself lost. She kept stumbling into rooms where people were already in there doing something inappropriate

After walking around feeling completely embarrassed, she got to a door which she hadn't yet come across. She rested her ear on the door in case she walked in on another couple. No noise. She looked through the peep hole. Lights

She breathed in and opened the door. She sighed a relief after finding the room she wanted "Uuuhh, finally!"

She stepped to the sink and started rinsing off the make up off her face (even though she only had lipstick on) so she could wash the hotness off her face

After she wiped all the water off her face, she spotted a shadowy figure standing right by the bathroom doors. This freaked Charlotte out a lot because it was a _male_ figure, in the _girls_ ' bathroom!

"G-GHA! PERV! What on earth are you doing in here! Get out of I'll-!" She froze for a moment, this person looked familiar to her but she couldn't quite make out who it was

"Oh Lottie, my dear girl~" He said "Forget me so easily?" He started getting closer to her. Charlotte was at a dead end thanks to the sink and wall

"D-Don't come any closer, creep! I know how to put up a fight, even in a dress!"

"Good" He was at a minimum talking distance between her, and when he was he grabbed her wrist and yanked it towards him, whilst his other hand pull her in by the waist towards his pelvis "Let me see what I claimed to be mine"

"W-WHAT?!" Her eyes tried doc using on the man's face, but she still wasn't able to identify him properly-

* _Wait, that scar, his hair, why does he remind me of...*_ Her mood suddenly changed and she was in full on rage "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU COLD HEARTED BASTARD!" She lashes out her hand so he's let go of her "What in the hell're you doing here?!"

"What else? I go to this school"

Charlotte froze "N-No way!"

"Yes way, and I take it you do too now. Well then, that means we can see each other everyday and go back to before"

"Never! You put me through hell enough as it is thanks, I _don't_ need more torture! Besides, my best friend is here and he'll protect me when I tell him you're here!"

"Don't be so sure, he won't find you and neither will any one else" He grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming

"LET ME GO!" Is what she tried to scream, but his hand blocked her words off

 **xxx Meanwhile xxx**

Ace looked around for Charlotte but she was no where to be found, he started to panic "Guys, have any of you seen Lottie?"

"No sorry, wasn't she with you?" Niwa asked

"Yeah, but not any more" He went around asking for a purple haired teen, but most people were useless to ask because they were drunk

* _C'mon Lottie, where are you?! You're making me so worried! I hope you're okay..._ * He looked up at the stairs "Maybe she went up this way, I did see someone with her hair colour go up here"

 **xxx Charlotte's POV xxx**

My heart was racing, I feel like I'm gonna be sick, this guy's my worst nightmare come true! He dragged me into a room and threw me into a bed. Locking the door, he smirked back at me in the evilest possible way

"Now then, I have you all to myself my little rose~"

"Fuck you, I am **_not_ ** yours, I'm done with you!"

"Tough. Whether you like it or not, you're mine, and the mark I gave you on your lower back is proof enough"

I lowered my hand down to where he said, the horrible memories of him refreshed themselves into my brain. I wanted to gag all over him!

"Why can't you leave me alone?! I don't love you any more, just go find some other girl to be a toy to you!"

"Already tried, but none of them can turn me on as much as you can"

My hands gripped tighter onto the bed sheets, I had to get out of here, but before I could even move or think he pinned me to the bed with a tongue licking look

"Get. Off. Now" I commanded

"S'cuse me? Don't talk to me like that, you're the slave to _me_ , not the other way around"

"I am **not** a slave to anyone, especially to the likes of you, I- AGH!" He gripped my ass cheeks, both of them, I didn't even realise his hands linger back there! It feels so gross having him touch me again, this is just like before, I hate him with such a passion!

"I think we should just skip this and get started on the real fun...~"

No! No! God sake no! Someone help me please! Niwa! Sabo! Law!  
... Ace, Ace, please save me Ace, please, I need your help so much right now...!

 **xxx Ace's POV xxx**

Damn it every where I look, it's either someone getting fucked, getting head, smoking, you name it! I just need my friend, I need the love of my life to just appear! "Charlotte! Charlotte where are you?!"

My yells were getting louder and louder, please god don't let anything bad happen to her, please! "CHARLOTTE!"

"...E"

Huh...? I heard a noise, but it must've been some other girl moaning her boyfriend's name

"...CE!"

Was that my name? I-Is calling my name?

"C-Charlotte?!"

"AAAAACCCCCEEEEEE!"

It is! Lottie! "LOTTIE! WHERE ARE YOU! GUIDE ME!"

"HE-... IN HERE-!"

Her voice kept getting cut off, but I was able to hear where she was coming from "I'm coming Lottie, just hang in there!"

"HELP ME PLEASE- AAAGGGHHH!" She let out such a loud scream I thought she was getting stabbed for something, that just made me even more worried for her! I reached the room I heard the scream from. Bursting into their with no question or regret, I saw she was pinned to the bed by a green haired man

"Ace, you're here!" She sobbed in joy "Ahg, please be careful, he's really dangerous!"

"Who is he?!"

"... My ex"

What?! This is her ex boyfriend who she told me she hated so much?! What's he doing here, and why is he touching her...?!

"'You mind dude? Kinda in the middle of something"

"I do mind actually, get off of her now!" I warned in an angry tone

"Or what?" The guy sat up, but his knees were holding Lottie's legs down beside her "She's my property, not yours"

My eyes throbbed opened, what did he just call her...? "Property? Is that what she is to you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Because I'm someone she's known longer than you've dated her, I know her so well that she could write a whole book on her life and I'd know every chapter of it! I know all the bullshit she's been through, and you're one of them!"

"A-Ace..." Though she had tears coming out her eyes, she was still able to smile

Her ex got up away from her and started focusing on me "You wanna argue about this, fine, but just know I marked her long ago and there's nothing you can do about it" ㈴0

His devilish smirk was enough to make my blood boil. My hand tightened up into a fist and without even knowing it, I punched the guy and blood was coming from his mouth

He snarled at me, but I grinned back "That's what" That's good and all, but now my fist hurts like hell "Now get out unless you want another hundred" I cracked my knuckles to show him my warning

"Whatever. It doesn't matter, as long as you have that mark you're mine and only mine" He took his shirt and left. Sick bastard...

"Lottie, you okay?" I looked at her. Why did I even ask? Of course she's not, she almost got raped!

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine"

I sat down next to her "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner-" She cut me off with her arms around my neck. I could feel her body shaking so much

"I don't care, I'm just glad you got here before he touched me any further" Her sobs were hardening with every word she said

"Lottie, you don't need to cry any more everything's gonna be okay. I promise"

"G-Ghhh, hah, thank y-you"

"C'mon, let's get you outta here"

"Y-Yeah!"

I lifted her up bridal style and carried her out, her arms were locked around my neck really tight, her head laying on my chest, and her eyes shut closed. It was so adorable! But I had to focus on how she feels right now, only the worst could've happened if I didn't get there on time

As I carried her downstairs, Niwa looked up our way and instantly came over "Oh my god, Lottie!" The others came to us, along with Niwa "What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"It's ok, she's fine. I'm gonna take her back to your dorm, let her rest when you get back"

"All right then. Thanks Ace, you're really good to her"

"Yeah, real good(!)" Sabo gloated

"Sabo!"

"Okay okay, sorry"

 **xxx**

It was pretty late when I got to the dorm and rested her onto the bed. She let out a few groans before re-opening her eyes. They looked up to me, she was staring at me so blissfully "Ace..."

She groaned as she sat up

"Just rest Lottie, you don't need to sit up"

"Uhh, what happened...? GHA! Where's Scourge?!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, that's my ex's name"

"Oh right! Well he's gone now, don't worry, you're in your dorm now"

"Oooh, ooh that's a relief" She sighed back down onto the bed pillow "Thank you Ace, I don't now what would've happened if you weren't there"

"It's ok, don't thank me, I'm just glad you're all right"

"Hmm, yeah, I...am" She passed out onto her bed. Heh, so cute. Her lips, they're just... There. They look so fragile, so sweet, so delectable- Wait, no! I must be out of mind to even think of something like that, and whilst she passed out! How low can I stoop...?

But, they're right there waiting for me! Yes. No. Yes. No. YES! NO!... Oh screw it, you only live once! I gently tilted her face my way, and leaned down closer to hers

I was gonna take my own first kiss, but after hearing about Scourge, her first kiss has already been done, and it wasn't me who took it...

Finally getting my nose to hers, our lips connected. Am I actually in reality right now or is this another dream?! ... Nope it's real, I can feel her warm lips on mine, this is just insane! I can't describe what I'm feeling, but I just hope one day Lottie feels the same way about me

 **xxx Narrator's POV xxx**

As Ace was leaving, he remembered to grab his coat from the other night. Taking it out of the closet, which was a lucky guess, he took one look at Charlotte before leaving to his dorm

As soon as the door closed and Ace's footsteps were no longer heard, Charlotte sat right up on her bed with a huge red blush across her face and her hands smacked onto her lips * _N-No way, did that really just happen?! Ace just... He just... Just KISSED me! Does this mean that he- he likes me in_ _that_ _way?! I need to tell him, I can't just ignore this, but how will he react when I tell him that I was still awake...?*_

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **HIII! I hope you enjoyed! God it's been a while, my bad ^^; I had school, then I wasn't bothered/ drawing a blank. But now I think I should be able to get back into the swing of things.**

 **Leave me a review about what you thought, much appreciated ^^**

 **Ta-ta!~**


	7. Chapter 7- Part 1: Charlotte

**-Skip Sunday-**

 **xxx The Next Morning- Charlotte's POV xxx**

I woke up that morning feeling the need to ignore everyone and just wonder off into my own thoughts. I can't help it, my mind kept replaying what happened that night. Ace's lips, were on mine. They were so warm, so soft, and so... So... It was just, something else! I mean, he kisses with such delicacy, and such passion, god why am I so obsessed about him?!

"EYO, LOTTIE"

"GHA!" My thoughts were disturbed as Niwa yelled in my ear, almost defending me "For Christ sake Niwa, why do you do that?! I'm gonna go deaf one day because of you...!"

"It's the only way I know how to make you snap back to life. Anyway let's go to breakfast, Niwa is hungry!" She had a flowery atmosphere, and a nice fist pump pose

All I had was a tear drop fall at the back of my head "Why'd you address yourself in your own name?"

"Cause I can! Now hurry and get dressed before all my favourite foods are gone"

"Yes mum..." I said sarcastically

 **xxx**

We arrived at the cafeteria for breakfast, not that I was hungry though, last night has made me lose my appetite for a while. I saw Sabo, Nami and Law on one table and they waved our way. Politely, I waved back, but then I felt my stomach go into knots when I looked over at the line where you line up to get what you want

"Oh look, it's Ace!" Niwa said, pointing out the obvious to me

"A-Ace...?" My eyes locked onto him. I saw he slowly looked our way with a heart stopping smile. I felt the widening of my eyes as they went from small to big, and my waving hand went weak as it dropped down to my waist. I started getting this weird feeling in my body, I felt like throwing up, and yet I haven't touched food since yesterday "U-Umm, on second thought I'm not hungry, I-I actually feel a little dizzy right now" I lied as I stuttered my words really quickly, for a moment they almost didn't make sense" I'll catch up with you later Niwa, bye!"

"But wait, Lottie, you-" The door closed before I could hear the rest of what she had to say. Sorry Niwa, but I just can't be around anyone for the moment. Especially him...

 **xxx**

It wasn't long before class was starting. Ugh, and forgetting that's it's Monday, it's biology too, my _least_ favourite subject of them all. Oh no! I just remembered I didn't go in last week because I bunked out with... Ace

DAMN IT, CAN I NOT THINK ABOUT HIM FOR 1 SECOND?! THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!

Y'know what?! Screw that lesson, I can't go to it if I can't concentrate on anything but Ace! I need to go somewhere, I need to be alone! I sped off in the other before any teachers saw me. Where the hell can I go to?!

The bathroom? No of course not, that's where everyone goes to hide, and end up getting caught easily

The roof? Well, that's not a bad idea...

Ace's hideout- OH F*%$¥! MY LIFE!

You know what, the roof is the only thing I can think of as the best place right now, so let's go there! I'm speeding off upstairs, didn't care if the other students saw me, I just needed to watch out for teachers

I looked around my surroundings for anyone, before opening the door and closing it quickly with my back against the door. I took a huge breathe in, and walked over to the banister whilst breathing out the air I sucked in. Leaning my crossed arms on it, I stared down at the other school roof below. It feels nice to have the cool air blow across my face, and it's also a nice feeling for me to be alone. Hey, I like being alone from time to time, gives me time to think independently

So now, what am I gonna do about this whole 'Ace kissed me' thing? Do I play it off like it never happened? Do I confront him about it and probably embarrass the shut out of him? Do I just not tell him but kiss him out of the blue- Wait, what?! Oh my god, someone help me I'm losing it!

 **xxx**

Break time came, and I didn't really wanna see everyone, but to keep them from worrying I went any way. Of course, Niwa was worried the most cause I did bail on her suddenly and didn't say anything, so she was the first one to cling on to me about it. Literally...

"Lottie you jerk, do you know how scared I was for you?! I thought something was seriously wrong with you when you ran away from me!" She whined as she hugged me tighter

"I-I'm fine Niwa, and I'm also sorry. Now will you please stop hugging me, y-you're hurting my ribs...!"

She finally released me "Oh sorry!"

"You're all right now?" Sabo asked me

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks"

I begged to differ when I saw the one person I was trying to avoid heading our way with Law

"U-Uh I just remembered I have something to do" Again, I lied as I stood up from the table "Catch y'all later!"

"Hold on, Lottie!" Niwa called for me, but like this morning I ignored and ran off yet again, trying to avoid my issue rather than solve it

I didn't hide again, just because I've already missed the first two classes of the day and I would've gotten in trouble for it, so I went to my next class, which is Phys Ed ( **A/N: I don't know the classes in college cause I'm not in there yet, I've got a loooooong way to go for that xD so just bear with these secondary school class names for now** )

I made my way to the changing room with my kit, I saw Nami there. Well at least there's one friendly face I know, who isn't a male...

As we were changing, she was asking me if I was okay, like I haven't heard that enough times today

"I was told by the others you were acting a little weird and this morning I saw you ran out the cafeteria like there was something wrong"

"O-Oh don't worry, it was nothing I swear"

"You sure? I over heard someone from the first two classes you have said you skipped it"

"Y-Yeah I kinda did, but I wasn't feeling very well, you know? I had this weird feeling in my stomach and I felt like I was gonna be sick"

"Must've been something you ate"

"Yeah maybe..."

We finished putting our clothes on and left the room "Well today isn't gonna be fun..."

"Why not?"

"First of all, it's P.E, that's never fun... And the other reason is, we're gonna be doing a lot of moving about, and that's gonna get me all sweaty!~" She cried

"Well duh, that's what P.E is silly, you're suppose to sweat"

"Well we're gonna be doing all of this in partners so, I hope I'm paired up with you Lottie~" She said as she hugged me

"H-Heh, hehe, me too" I was _praying_ I was with Nami, or at least someone other than Ace, since he is in my P.E class

"If I'm stuck with that bitch Perona, I'm gonna kill her...!" She growled to herself. Yeah I can see why she doesn't want to. Perona is kind of... Annoying

"C'mon ladies get moving!" Our P.E teacher said

"Yes ma'am!"  
"Yes ma'am!"

 **xxx**

We hurried on outside and sat on the grass. Of course Nami had trouble sitting down because it was the floor, and grass had mud on it... Eventually she grew a pair and sat down, with a disgusted face of course

"All right listen up!" The teacher said "You're going to be doing a variety of different sports. Each one you'll do for 10 minutes, then you'll move on to the next one. I've assigned this lesson to be a paired lesson, so you'll be working in two's. I've already made a list of the pairs so listen carefully for your names. When I call you and your partner, I will also give you the activity you'll be doing"

C'mon, for once let luck be on my side and not karma. PLEASE!

"Zoro and Sanji, you'll be doing 200m"

I saw them both glare at each other and it made me giggle to myself cause I knew that those two do _not_ get along very well, and now they've got to work together"

"Sabo and Koala, you'll be doing high jump"

Those two are all right together. I've never seen them fight before

"Perona and Porche, you'll be doing long jump"

Looks like Nami got what she asked for

( **A/N: And so on... You get the picture xD** )

We were down to a few people now, and my name still hasn't been called out yet, but neither has Nami's so I still have a chance

"Okay, the remaining people"

Here goes

"Nami and Vivi, you'll be doing baseball"

No! Dammit why karma...! Wait a minute, OH NO PLEASE DON'T TELL ME I'M WITH...

"Ace and Charlotte, you'll be doing tennis. Get going everyone!"

Oh you little motherfu-

"Hey Lottie" Ace said, almost scaring the ever living out of me!

"H-Hiiii!" I tried playing it cool and steady

"Looks like we're partners" He smiled. I blushed really hard at him

"H-Hehe, looks like. Yay...~" I am not gonna be able to do this without freaking the hell out

"C'mon, we better go before our teacher bites our head off"

"A-Aah, right!"

He helped me up and we made our way to the court. Oh god his hand, his hand touched mine! It was so warm, aaaahhhh I'm gonna pass out! /

We made our way over to the tennis court and started doing what we were assigned to do

"You wanna serve first Lottie?" He asked, and he said my nickname! It's never affected me before, but now...-! Ooohh baby!

"A-Ah, it's fine, I don't mind! You can go first"

"All right then. Game on Lottie!"

"Yeah, u-..." I lost my voice there for a split second, but then got it back "Same to you!"

He went on one side of the court and I went on the other. Either he's really oblivious or he's pretending not to notice how shy and embarrassed I'm acting right now

"Serves up!"

He shot it in the air and I watched as it came flying towards me. I struck my racket and managed to hit it, well I do like this sport and do play it from time to time

He missed my shot back, but wasn't really upset about it "Nice one Lottie, you're pretty good at this"

"I-I am...?" I blushed as my heart suddenly pounded

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on ya. Get ready!"

 **xxx**

We played like this for a few rounds, bouncing it back and forth, and I just felt like I had forgotten what it was that made me shy with him

"Here goes!"

Before I even did anything, the teacher blew the whistle to say 10 mins were already up. Huh, that was fast... But as I turned to look at her, I noticed something in my hand was missing. I had a tennis ball, but no rack...et

Looking up, I realised what it was that I had done and I was in a state of panic that all I could do was breathe and blink. After that, I felt a hard knock on my head and everything went black as I fell down to the ground

"...ie! ...ie! ... hear me?! ..ttie!" I heard my nickname being called out. It was hard to recognise who it was though

"... G-gnnn..." I groaned

"Lottie!" Finally I heard it properly, and I could also tell who the person that was calling me was

I opened my eyes and saw Ace almost embracing my body close to his as he gently shook me

"A-ce...?" I replied softly

"Hey, you okay? That was some hit you took"

I sat up and looked at him "Huh? What hit- ow!" I felt the bulging on my head, it _really_ hurt!

"Instead of the ball, you threw the racket in the air" Oh wow I'm such a twat, now I feel _twice_ as embarrassed in front of him. I think I need help or something... "Can you stand?" He asked trying to slowly help me up

"Yeah I think so" As I tried to stand, I stacked it and I fell again, but this time into... Ace's chest!

"Woah there, you all right?"

I looked up at him, and I felt the burning sensation building up on my face "I- uh- um-" I was too lost for words again so I just nodded at his question

"Gee, your face is really red. You have a fever?"

Again, speechless, so I nodded. But I didn't actually have a fever

"Maybe you should go see the nurse, and she can also give you some ice for your head" Suddenly, I felt my body being scooped up and what I see is, my body in his arms! "If you feel like you're gonna fall off or something, just put your arms around my neck, but trust me I'd never drop you Lottie"

Arms around his neck?

Arms around his neck...?

Arms... Around... HIS NECK...?!

No no no, this is too much for me! Without noticing or even thinking about my actions, my arms were right see Ace said they could be, and my head was laying on his chest

*BUBUMP!*

I heard a loud beating noise, it was his heart! That being said I couldn't take it any more and I buried my whole face in his chest. I started feeling the movement of him walking, and I felt him stop after a little while

"Miss, I think Charlotte has a fever. She's really red in the face, and she had an accident not long ago"

"What happened?"

"Instead of throwing the tennis ball in the air, it was her racket, and it landed hard on her head"

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. I'm just gonna take her to the nurses office in case she might have a concussion or something"

"Okay, let me just sign you a note so you don't get into trouble"

C'mon lady, the dude is carrying a girl in his arms, who by the way might have more brain damage than before she hit her head! I don't think he'll get stopped because of that...

Not too long afterwards, he got to the nurses office and sat me down on the bed. My arms unlocked themselves from his neck and I placed my hands on my lap, now it's just me and Ace again

"Hello, what seem to be the issue?" The nurse asked

"My friend had a bit of a hard knock on the head and I think she also has a fever"

The nurse started examining me. She took out the thermometer and measured my temperature. Apparently I was a normal 37.5 C, but she did feel my head and saw I was in pain

"There doesn't seem to be anything suck about you, even though you do seem quite red. Maybe it's just that, you're tired from P.E...?" She grinned at me, thinking I was trying to find an excuse to get out of the lesson

"H-Haha, maybe yeah..." I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment

"But there is no doubt you do have a pain in the head. I'll get you a bag of ice" She left the room

"Guess you're not sick after all" He chuckled as he smiled at me

"Yeah, heh..." There was a long silence for a while, before I asked him a question I soon regretted "Um, Ace?"

"What is it Lottie?"

"W-We're friends aren't we?"

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"A-A-Are we just friends or..." He kept staring at me in utter confusion "O-Or..."

"Or what?" He smiled, but it was a playful smile "You wanna be something more?"

How does he see right through me now?! "U-Uh... I-I..." I could feel my whole body trembling. I tried to stop my hands shaking by putting one on top of the other, but that didn't help at all, so I returned them back to their original position. I swallowed hard and it cleared up the dry bit at the back of my throat

I suddenly saw movement from him. He was getting up and coming towards me. He sat on the bed next to me, and this was bad because it made me even more nervous "Lottie"

I quickly looked at him "Y-Yeah?!"

He moved a little bit closer to me, his fingers were at a minimum distance of mine

"Are you really okay?"

"O-Of course I am, w-why wouldn't I be?" I stuttered

"Well this morning I saw you run out the cafeteria, and you apparently skipped the first two lessons today, you seem to be acting a little... Off. And another thing is... You seem to be avoiding me a lot"

"N-No no no, I-I'm not avoiding you really, I-I would never!" This atmosphere, it's begin to feel a little... tense "I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out. It's just that I haven't really been feeling like myself since the other night"

"Because of your ex?"

* _No_ *  
"I think so"

"I'm sorry that happened Lottie, I'll make sure he never does that to you or gets anywhere near you again"

* _It's not him that's the problem_ *  
"T-Thanks..."

I soon felt him back away from me again

* _No, don't go away. Let me feel your fingers intertwined with mine_ *

"I'm surprised your biology teacher hasn't told you off yet for not coming into the lesson. Might wanna be careful in case you get into trouble"

I tried laughing at his comment, or at least giggle a little, but all I felt inside of me was misery and sadness. I felt like crying really hard, like pouring out my soul, I don't know why I feel this way but I... Just do!

Just then the nurse came back in with the bag "This might help you a little" She placed it on my head and I felt the coldness of the ice numb down the pain in my head "Better?"

"Yeah a little" I sobbed, instead of saying, but it didn't come out like a sob "Thank you"

"You're welcome. Now run along to your lessons"

I had no intention to walk with Ace back outside, so I just legged it

"Lottie hold up, wait for me-" I left before he could say anything else. Walking back on my own, I felt something drip down my cheeks. Some of it went into my lips and it tasted salty. Kind of like... Tears

 **xxx Lunch xxx**

"My poor baby!" Niwa said, practically glomping me whole "You're a moron though. Why'd you throw your racket in the air instead of the ball? That's not how tennis works!"

"No shit Sherlock, I know" I got a little aggressive with Niwa "I was just distracted by my teacher, okay?"

"Ok I'm sorry" Niwa apologised as she released me

I sighed hard and in annoyance "I just want this bloody day to be over with...!"

"What's wrong?" Sabo asked

"I don't know, I haven't been feeling like myself since Saturday and... OH NO, I FORGOT TO VISIT MY FAMILY!" I yelled, almost screaming out to the whole cafeteria. I threw my face into the table and wanted to smash it on there so hard "I'm so horrible, I'll have to see then this weekend, no excuses this time"

I looked at my side and stared in sudden disgust at my food as I pushed it to one side "Ugh, I'm not even hungry"

"No? But you didn't eat this morning. C'mon, you've gotta eat something"

"Trust me, if I'm not hungry and I eat then I'll just be sick all day. I do feel bad for wasting food, but I just can't eat any more"

I put the tray away and headed back to the table to grab my bag and run off again, but Sabo said he needed to tell me something

"What?"

"There's gonna be soccer practice in the gym after school. You should come watch, we need all the support for the big game soon"

"A-All right I will. I gotta go, bye" I took off. But like friends should do, Niwa stopped me as I was outside the cafeteria

"Okay missy, what's going on with you?"

"N-Nothing, why would you-"

"Lottie, are we friends?" She asked, getting all up in my face

"Yeah, we are-"

"Then you should tell me what your problem is"

"But there isn't one- ow!" She flicked my forehead

"There'll be plenty more of those if ya don't tell me your issue"

"I kept telling you there's nothing wrong with- OW!" She did it again, but harder this time

"Spill it!"

"No, I-"

"Want a third one?" She prepared her flick

"OKAY!" I breathed a deep sigh and was prepared to tell her "It's about Saturday night, after you saw me"

"When Ace carried you back?"

"Mhm. I woke up for a little while and we talked, then I went back to sleep again. Ace must've thought I passed out because he..."

Niwa stared at me closer "He what? Was it something bad?"

"No!... It was something nice, actually"

"Well what was it?!"

"He... He kissed me!" I stared away from Niwa to hide my embarrassed look

"No! Seriously?! He uses _that_ moment as an opportunity?! Gee, he's a sucker... Well, better that than never at all"

"H-Huh? What do you mean?" I shrieked looking back at her

"You two are perfect together of course~"

"GHA...! But I-"

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you two would be more than friends. First you'll be lovers then you'll do something wrong but in your minds it'll be all good~"

My face flushed pure cherry red. I knew exactly what she meant... "Ni-wa~! Enough, that's so wrong!"

She started giggling at me, and you know what? I did too! For the first time in 2 days, I felt a bit of the weight on my shoulders lift off, and I have my best friend who I've only known for a week to thank "So is that all of the deets? Or is there more...?" She glared

I smiled sweetly at her "Nope, that's all, I promise" When I say 'promise' I mean it, not like those who go around breaking them. I value that word, because it's another form of 'trust'

"Okay then, you promised on it so you're off the hock"

"Hehe, thanks...?" I thought, why not go back into the cafeteria, but I saw Ace there again "Um, if you don't mind me going because a certain someone...~" My thumb directed behind me and Niwa looked over me to see him

"Gotcha. See ya at the game Lottie!~" She ran off back inside, and I took off the other way

 **xxx**

After class ended, I ran out of there and headed to the gym. I arrived there and saw Niwa on the top bench, she waved down at me "Hi Lottie~ Come up, I saved ya a seat"

"Thanks, be right there" After climbing a mountain of stairs, I sat next to her and looked down "Wow, why'd you choose to sit so high up when there's nobody here?"

"Because you can see everything, even your lover is down there~"

"I'm starting to wish I never told you that-... WAIT, WHAT?!" I looked at where Niwa pointed and saw him down there. Awe great, I wouldn't have come here if I had known Ace was gonna be practicing too!

I saw Sabo whisper something to Ace and then Ace looked up at me. Our eyes connected and I blushed downwards. But the weird thing is, as I looked down Ace turned his face the other way, as if he was trying to hide himself from me. Was he blushing because he was too embarrassed to look at me too?

My thoughts were disturbed as I heard a crowd of people, about 3/4 were girls and 1/4 were guys, come into the gym. I know why the girls are here. Because of Ace and Sabo, and their team too... They lacked up the benches and I almost couldn't see anything

"All right boys, line up!" Yelled their coach "First off you're gonna be practicing your aiming, I want you all to be getting good goals for our up coming game. When you've taken your shot, go to the end of the line and carry it in until you hear the whistle. Is that understood!?"

"Hai sensei!"

I didn't care what the teacher had to say, all I want to know is how good Ace is at shooting that ball into the goal

Sabo went first and for it in. The girls all went wild with their ear ringing screams. I swear I felt blood coming out my ear, but that was just me being me. Then it was Ace's turn. He lined himself up and took the shot, and-... Got it in! I was amazed at him, I thought he would've had one of his nap fits that knock him out no matter what, but I guess his energy side got the better of that. Instead of doing what these girls do, I clapped and said "Good shot Ace!"

Of course I sensed Niwa smiling at me because I just complimented Ace, but I didn't care what she did. That's what friends do to each other, just like what me and Ace did back when we were younger, always teasing one another...

It was a long time that they practiced their kicks, turns and shooting, about an 1h 1/2 I think it lasted. They were really tired, I could see them swearing quite a lot, but then they drenched themselves with their waters bottles. Oh man, Ace looks so hot, I'm getting a weird feeling in stomach again! I'm gonna be sick!

"Come on let's go praise them before all these bitches hog them first" Niwa gripped my hand tightly and yanked me up so she could drag me downstairs "Hey guys! Nice practice, you'll win that game no problem!"

"Thanks Niwa" Sabo said

I just stood next to Niwa, with my face staring down at the ground and my hands locked together

I heard Niwa grumble something, I think she was saying something about 'the love of God', but then I felt her shove me really hard from behind. I stacked it over towards Ace, and he looked at me. When I looked up at him with my innocent face, his cheeks suddenly turned redder than they already were

"Y-You were really amazing. I-I know you'll do great at the game"

I tried my absolute best to not look away from him, but his gaze tempting me I just couldn't cope. But then I saw him blush a little more and he placed the back of his hand on his lips

"Th-Thanks Lottie..."

Just when I thought everything was going great, I heard the sound of hardcore fan girls screaming their way over to us. I got shoved out the way, and so did Niwa

"Oi bitch, the hell's wrong with you?!"

I helped Niwa up, but she seemed more focused on the girls "Don't worry about it Niwa, I wasn't planning on staying long any way. Let's leave them for now"

"Aw come on Lottie. Don't let a bunch of shanks like them get ya down"

"I know" I looked back at the guys. They seem popular with the girls, especially Ace. Figured this would happen

"Acey~" A girl called out from the crowd. I saw her do a sudden leap onto Ace and what I saw shattered me inside. The two of them... They had their... Their lips together. My body was frozen solid, I couldn't move at all "You were so good babe!"

* _Babe...!_ * That word, that one fucking word I never wanted to hear come out from another girl's mouth. The only thing I could think of, was that she was his... Girlfriend. If so, then why did he kiss me that night if he has her? Is he trying to toy with me or something? Was every nice thing he said to me just... A lie? A lie to laugh at me?!

"Lottie, I'm sorry you saw that-"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at Niwa and ran off. I'm done with him now, I'm just done. Are we friends? Are we lovers? What _are_ we?!

"Charlotte wait!" Ace called out for me, but I just ignored him completely

The tears were trying to escape from my eyes again, but I denied them and said 'screw you tears!' Cause crying and sobbing... isn't gonna make the man that I love fall for me!

As I was running, I heard the sound of someone following me "Lottie please, it's not what you think!" Ace was chasing after me

Yeah I'm pretty sure it's not what I think. I definitely don't think you were just kissed by some other chick, who by the way, you never mentioned to me!

I ran all the way outside and didn't stop. My ribs were hurting again, but I didn't care if they broke apart, I wouldn't even care if I just _died_ right now

"Lottie, just listen!"

"I don't care, I don't wanna talk nor listen to you!"

"Lottie! Please stop running!"

I turned to a corner and carried on running "CHARLOTTE ROSE, STOP!"

He yelled out my full name and I stopped dead in my tracks, but not because of that. It was because I had reached a dead! I turned to go the other way, but I knew what was coming for me when I did

Ace grabbed me by the shoulders and I was tossed back against the wall, with his arms by both my sides to stop me from running away again

I swear my heart fell to my feet, or that was just me. He was breathing hard, and his stare towards me was so angry and vial, it was suicide!

"Please, * _pant_ * before you go and hate me, * _pant_ * just hear me out"

I bit my lip out of anger "I don't want to hear your excuses! If you have a girlfriend, you should've told me. I told you about my ex didn't I, so it's only fair! Portgas D Ace, you... you're not... You're not fair!" I finally said it, but did I regret it? No

" _I'm_ unfair...?" He replied softly "Who do you think you are, calling _me_ unfair when _you're_ the one at fault..."

I looked up at him "W-What? Me?"

"Do you know how hard I've been trying to tell you how I really feel? How much you you mean to me? I can't call you my friend any more because..."

"...B-Because?"

"...Because friends can't... They can't be able to think of their friend in a romantic way and live on with it!"

"A-Ace..." So all this time, even when I thought it was just me being stupid, and that Saturday night, it was... The truth

"Tch, forget it" He suddenly said "It's obvious you don't feel the same way about me"

He pulled back from me and stood up straight. He's gonna leave, quick do something! My mind told me. It was so sudden that I didn't know what else to do, but even if I turned back time and re-did this moment right now I'd do the same thing. I didn't want to do anything else but that

I cupped his face and tiptoed myself up whilst pulling his face closer to mine and... Our lips connected once again. His were so warm, so delicious, so delectable. I never want this moment to end, it's something I've never felt before but I'm glad I have now, and I have Ace to thank for that...

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Thanks for reading, if anyone even is... ^^**

 **This was all in Charlotte's POV because this is her part. The next part will be entirely in Ace's POV about his part, so if you don't wanna re-read all of this again from a different person's view, you don't have to. Just wait for the next chapter after that is all I can say xD**  
 **You know the drill, favourite the story and comment on it**

 **Also if you are reading, will you let me know by commenting on this story and what you think of it. Please? *3***

 **That's all for me now, ta-ta!~**


	8. Chapter 7- Part 2: Ace

**\- Skip Sunday-**

 **xxx The Next Morning- Ace's POV xxx**

Uugghh, Monday already? Christ almighty, why? Looks like Law's already up, as earlier as always...

"Up already?" He said to me "That's a first"

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and getting the rheum out too

"It's only 4.30am, you still have a long time before class"

"Ah, ok" I lay back down on my pillow, but I didn't fall asleep. I couldn't after what I had done on Saturday. All those opportunities that I was given, and I decide to take it when she's asleep. Wow do I suck with women... Well, not that I've really hocked up with any one girl-... oh wait, I have... SHIT!

But wait, now that I think about it, even though I've dated another girl who isn't Lottie I never did _kiss_ her. So technically, Lottie was my first kiss! This is awesome! Even if she wasn't awake at that time, still I don't care

But her lips, my god, they were so small, so sweet, and they had the taste of her favourite fruit. Strawberry. If I could, I would kiss her all day. If she was able to be by my side every day, I would never let her go. She means so much more to me than that other girl, she's much more special. Much more... precious... ZzZzZzZzZz

* **Beep** * * **Beep** * * **Beep** * * **Beep** *

That was the sound of my annoying alarm, I must've had a narcolepsy fit again. Well I better get ready before I end up late for breakfast and end up craving during the morning lessons

 **xxx Cafeteria xxx**

On my way in I saw Sabo, Law and Nami. They had their breakfast already. I told them to save me a seat and that I would be right back. As I waited, I looked around my surroundings, and I saw a vision of pure ecstasy. My eyes captured Charlotte's gorgeous little flushed up face, she just looked so innocent and sweet as she stared back at me. But then, I saw her say something to Niwa and then she bolted out like crazy. Wonder if she's okay?

I returned to my seat, and it looks like I'm not the only one who saw her run out

"Did you see Charlotte just now?" Nami said

"Yeah, she just ran off"

"I wonder what's wrong? Maybe we should go after her"

"There's no need to" Another person, who was not from the table, said. It was Niwa "She said she was feeling sick, so she might just be going to the toilet to throw up or something. It's not a big deal"

I know Niwa is close with Lottie, but she's not close like I am with her, and I probably know Charlotte better than she knows herself. Although, this doesn't seem like a big deal for the moment so maybe I'll just leave it for now "Well I don't see a problem with her being sick, so I guess it's nothing" I sat down and started eating my breakfast

"Really, you're not bothered?" Sabo asked

"Yeah, I mean she's just being sick. Nothing wrong with throwing up every now and then"

I sensed a sudden smirk from a girl on our table "So, Ace" Niwa began "Did you confess to our dear little Lottie yet?~"

I almost died from chocking on my food. How the hell did she know I like Charlotte?! "W-What?! What're you talking about!?"

"Oh come no, it's so obvious! The way you're always worrying about her, the way you pretend to not have any sort of romantic feeling for her. You're practically at yours _knees_ for her love, and we can all see it Ace!"

This girl's crazy... Though I hate admitting this, she's not wrong!

"W-Well, I..." I swallowed hard "I might like her..." I murmured

"No, not might, you _do_ " She corrected me

"Tch" I turned my face the other way to avoid her seeing my embarrassed blush "Whatever, I'm going to class" I got up and left

"See ya lover boy~"

"SHUT UP!"

 **xxx**

I ran my way to my next class a little earlier than usual. You know, to get away from my 'friends', but also I didn't go in last week because I skipped it- with... Lottie...

I can't help but think she knows something she shouldn't, or maybe someone told her something really embarrassing about me and now she's avoiding me like the plague. Well, I can worry about that later, right now I gotta focus on not getting a crappy whine from the teacher...

It was 30 minutes into the lesson, that things started getting a little bit weird. I felt my phone buzz in my trouser pocket. Luckily the whole room was very chatty so the voices cancelled the buzzing out. I looked at the message and also darted my eyes up every now and then so the teacher wouldn't catch me. It was from Marco, another close friend of mine

'Pineapple: " _That purple-haired chick, she's your girlfriend isn't she?_ "

Luckily the teacher wasn't looking when I rolled my eyes at Marco's stupid message, or she wouldn't thought that she was boring me. Then again, it's not a lie...

' _No... Not yet at least. Why?'_

'Pineapple: " _Well, she's not been in biology for 2 weeks now. Is she off sick today or something?_ "

I was a little confused at the message I received. I just saw her today, she can't be off sick

' _No, she was in this morning, I saw her. What're you on about?_ '

'Pineapple: " _I'm saying she's not in class right now, and if she's not in for a third time she could get told off. Make sure to tell he that_ "

I blanked out for a short amount of time, where could Lottie have gone?

 _'All right, I'll have a look for her later on. I know she's here somewhere_ ' But where though...? ' _Thanks for advising me about this_ '

'Pineapple: " _That's fine. Oh, also_ "

...?

'Pineapple: " _Confess to her already and stop being such a wuss. If not, I'm gonna take her_ "

I had to bite down on my lip, because I was gonna scream at what I had just read

' _TO HELL WITH YOU, YA OLD MAN! TOUCH HER AND DIE!_ '

I turned my phone off and I re-focused on the lesson. I saw that there was already stuff written on the board. Guess I better start writing

 **xxx**

On my way to lunch, I met up with Law

"Ace, hey!"

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. How's your confession going?"

"Seriously? I just got out of class" I groaned "But there is something that Marco told me during the lesson?"

I explained to him everything as we walked side by side

"Skipped lesson? That's not gonna look good on her record"

"I'm more worried about why she missed it in the first place, and where she is now?"

"She can't be far. I'm sure she's here somewhere. Let's go tell the others and we'll see how things go from there"

"... Okay"

As we entered the cafeteria and towards our table, I found out that there was no need to go 'Charlotte hunting', because she was right there at the table. But when she looked at me, she went pale, like she just saw a ghost, and then ran off again. Is she avoiding me? What did I do to her to make her act this way? Does she... hate me? Wait, what if the other night when I kissed her, she was still... no no no, that can't be, she would've pushed me off and freaked out. I'm just imagining things now. Oh well, guess I'll talk to her later in P.E

 **xxx**

After changing into my P.E clothes, we all headed outside where the teacher said she was gonna pair us up. I saw Lottie sitting over the other side from where I was, talking to Nami. I hope she doesn't put those two together, because I wanna pair up with Lottie, but not to do this boring crap. I just want to talk to her and see if she's okay. My god, she looks so cute with her hair tied back into a ponytail, reminds me when we were younger-

"All right, listen up!" The teacher yelled, interrupting my lovely fantasies "You're going to be doing a variety of different sports. Each one you'll do for 10 minutes, then you'll move on to the next one. I've assigned this lesson to be a paired lesson, so you'll be working in two's. I've already made a list of the pairs so listen carefully for your names. When I call you and your partner, I will also give you the activity you'll be doing"

First it was Zoro and Sanji, then Sabo and Koala, then Porche and Perona ( **A/N: And so on...** )

It came down to the remaining of us. I still didn't have anyone and neither did Charlotte, so I still had a chance

"Okay, here are the remaining people. Nami and Vivi, you'll be doing baseball. Ace and Charlotte, you'll be doing tennis. Get going everyone!"

YES!

As everyone got with their partner, I went over to Charlotte "Hey Lottie"

"H-Hiiii!"

"Looks like we're partners" My smile could not be held back, I was just too happy

"H-Hehe, looks like. Yay...~"

"C'mon, we better go before our teacher bites out head off"

"A-Aah, right!" She stuttered

I held out my hand to help her up. She grasped it so delicately and I pulled her up, her hand was small compared to mine, but it was a perfect size to me

We headed over to the tennis court, and I grabbed a racket from the stack "You wanna serve first Lottie?"

As I said her nickname, she tensed up slightly and was acting a little nervous "A-Ah, it's fine, I don't mind! You can go first"

"All right then. Game on Lottie!" I said in a playful manner

"Yeah, u-... Same to you!"

I headed over to my side of the court while Charlotte stayed on the other one. Bouncing the ball and eyeing my target, I suddenly felt comfortable and normal near Lottie instead of a blushing mess

"Serves up!" I yelled, before throwing the ball in the air and whacking it hard. To my surprise, Charlotte stuck it back to me with twice as much power and all I saw was a yellow line brush past me "Nice one Lottie, you're pretty good at this"

"I-I am...?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on ya. Get ready!"

 **xxx**

A while had passed by and we were both still going. Just as Charlotte is getting ready to throw the ball up, the teacher blew the whistle, meaning it was time to change. From the corner of my eye, I saw something fly up into the air, and it wasn't a tennis ball...

Before I could yell at Charlotte to look out, the racket had landed on her head and she fell to the ground

"Charlotte!" I ran over to her side and knelt down, holding her body up just a bit close to mine "Lottie! Lottie! Can you hear me?! Lottie!"

"... G-gnnn..." She groaned

"Lottie!"

Finally, her eyes opened to me. She stared up at me "A-ce...?" She questioned softly

"Hey, you okay? That was some hit you took"

She sat up, still looking at me "What hit- ow!" The pain finally reached her head as she rubbed her head with one hand

"Instead of the ball, you threw the racket in the air" She must be feeling so embarrassed right now since she was really quiet "Can you stand?" I asked as I slowly helped her up

"Yeah, I think so-" She stood up for a few seconds before stacking and falling down-... onto my c-chest!

"Woah there, you all right?" I asked, trying to keep my voice remaining calm as possible

She looked at me, flushed red face, and tensed up shoulders "I- uh- um" After stuttering, she nodded at me

"Gee, your face is really red. You have a fever?"

Another nod

"Maybe you should go see the nurse, and she can also give you some ice for your head" Since she wasn't going to be able to walk over to the teacher, I decided to pick her up bridal style and take her there and to the nurse myself "If you feel like you're gonna fall off or something, just put your arms around my neck, but trust me I'd never drop you Lottie"

...

WHY DID I SAY THAT?! DO I HAVE A DEATH WISH FOR MYSELF OR WHAT?!

I'm already holding her fragile little body in my arms, having her even closer to me is just gonna knock me out-

Without her saying anything, I felt her arms wrap around my neck and her head resting on my chest

*BUBUMP!* I felt my heart pound, and I bet she did too because she's so close to it. If that wasn't enough, she buried her face in my chest. I could feel the weakness building up in my arms, but they regained strength because I would've dropped Charlotte otherwise

Making my way over to the teacher, I explained what happened, and she let me and Charlotte go with a pass. In case we got stopped and questioned about why we were out of lessons

 **xxx**

I arrived at the nurses office. Walking over to the bed, I placed Charlotte on it and her arms unlocked from around my neck

"Hello, what seems to be the issue?" The nurse asked as she walked in from another room

"My friend had a bit of a hard knock on the head and I think she also has a fever"

The nurse started examining Lottie. She checked her temperature, and to my surprise, Charlotte had a normal body temperature, but the nurse did see the lump on her head

"There doesn't seem to be anything suck about you, even though you do seem quite red. Maybe it's just that, you're tired from P.E...?" She grinned

"H-Haha, maybe yeah..."Charlotte rubbed the back of her head out of embarrassment. Well,the nurse wasn't the only one grinning, that's for sure...

"But there is no doubt you do have a pain in the head. I'll get you a bag of ice" She left the room, for me and Charlotte to once again be alone

"Guess you're not sick after all?" I smiled as I let out a chuckle

"Yeah, heh..." There was a long silence for a while until Charlotte finally broke it "Um, Ace?"

"What is it Lottie?"

"W-We're friends aren't we?"

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"A-A-Are we just friends or..." I stared at her even more. Was she... stuttering? "O-Or..."

"Or what?" Somehow, I managed to grin a playful smile "You wanna be something more?"

"U-Uh... I-I..."

Crap, why did I say that?! I've probably made her feel uncomfortable! Gotta change the subject quick. I got up from my chair and went over to sit down on the bed next to her, she gave off this look of... Claustrophobic. Like she was scared of me getting near her, or even nervous

"Lottie"

Her head turned to me real fast "Yeah?!"

I got a little closer to her, my fingers almost touching hers "Are you really okay?"

"O-Of course I am, w-why wouldn't I be?" Her words were stuttering as she spoke

"Well this morning I saw you run out the cafeteria, and you apparently skipped the first two lessons today, you seem to be acting a little... Off. And another thing is... You seem to be avoiding me a lot"

I caught her dead in her tracks, as I saw her arms get a little shaky "N-No no no, I-I'm not avoiding you really, I-I would never! I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out. It's just that I haven't really been feeling like myself since the other night"

"Because of your ex?"

"I think so"

* _I wish he never touched you, no one should be allowed to touch you like that if you don't want them to_ *

"I'm sorry that happened Lottie, I'll make sure he never does that to you or gets anywhere near you again"

"T-Thanks..."

* _No one will ever touch you again, not so long as I'm breathing and the blood running though my vains makes my heart pound in fury_ *

I backed up a little bit so I didn't make her feel so cramped, and I changed the subject completely

"I'm surprised your biology teacher hasn't told you off yet for not coming into the lesson. Might wanna be careful in case you get into trouble"

I thought about trying to make her laugh, but I guess it didn't work because I didn't hear anything joyful come out from her. This atmosphere is just so... cold

Just then the nurse came back in with the bag "This might help you a little"

I watched the nurse place the cold bag of ice onto Charlotte's head. She flinched from the coldness "Better?"

"Yeah, a little" She said softly, almost like a... sob? "Thank you"

Something is wrong, seriously wrong, she doesn't seem like her usual self any more

"You're welcome. Now run along to your lessons"

Before I could even open my mouth, she bolted out the room "Lottie hold up, wait for me-" But by then she was already gone

* _If I could've done more, you wouldn't have suffered back then. If I was your lover, I would never harm you like that, you're meaningful to me. So meaningful..._ *

 **xxx**

I was too busy daydream didn't realise the time, lunch is almost over! I ran to the cafeteria and I saw that there was still a line up. After getting what I wanted, I saw the others still on a table. They saw me, and were silent

"Hey guys, what's... going on?" I asked awkwardly

"Lottie" They all replied

"Oh no, what is it now?"

"Dunno, but Niwa certainly has had enough and is now after her" Law explained

"Hope she doesn't beat Lottie up over it"

Not long afterwards, Niwa came back over to us, and she had this somewhat devilish smile on her face "You... Ace" She sounded either angry, or happy "You cheeky little man" She folded her arms

"...Huh?"

"Now I understnad why Lottie's behaving weirdly around you"

"U-Umm, I don't quite get what you mean..."

"Baka, you kissed her the other night whilst she was 'sleeping'!"

At the same time that I froze in my seat, the others just turned their heads and stared at me "W-What the- I didn't- But how did you know I- uh, w-what is this?!"

"Awww, Ace-kun is blushing, you're so tsundere!" I wanted to just hurt Nami, she always does this, but I all I did was glare and blush even harder

"So you told her then?" Sabo said

"...Huh?"

"You told her how you feel, didn't you?"

"W-Well... Not exactly" My memory replayed the night before, and i made me rub my head in utter shame. I had no right to call myself a man if I can't even confess how I truly feel to the one I love so much

"Well, you know what needs to be done" Niwa paused "You've got to tell her now"

"Yeah, I kno-" Then something came into my mind. I didn't tell any one about the kiss, so how did she- Unless, that night, she was... AWAKE?!

"Figure it out yet?" Niwa said, reading me like a book as she saw my pale and shocked face

"Y-You mean to tell me, that s-s-she was..."

"Yep, and boy are you dumb for doing that. Now you know why she was always quirky around you"

My face flushed redder than my food tray. WHY GOD, WHY!?

"Un-be-lievable!" Sabo managed to say through his stupid little laughs "I can't believe this, I can't stop l-laughing!"

"Shut UP SABO!" I yelled. I groaned and smacked my hands no my face, placing my elbows on the table

"Well, I'm sure she likes you too" Niwa said

"How do _you_ know?"

"I just... do"

Not much of an explanation, really, and it doesn't make me feel any better

"Oh yeah, Ace, don't forget about practice today at the gym"

Oh yeah, that completely slipped my mind "Yeah yeah, I know" Maybe training will help me take my mind off of this whole situation...

 **xxx**

After class, I made my way to the changing room and got changed into my football wear. Though I had to keep myself focused for training, the kiss came back into my mind and I was spaced out for a sec

I had the vision in my mind. Her cosmetic purple eyes staring at me as they closed slowly, her perky pink lips slightly pouting, begging me to just connect mine with hers. The fact that she was able to remain completely still without any sudden hesitation was surprising, but if she didn't want it then... Would she have pushed me away, even like that?

Oh well, I'll just put that at the back of my mind for now and focus on practice. I went into the gym, not many people were there but I did see Niwa, oh and of course the people I train with. That includes Sabo

Next thing I hear is the doors opening, but it was probably someone else coming in to watch us

"Well well, look who showed up" Sabo whispered weirdly to me. I looked up, and saw Charlotte sitting with Niwa. Our eyes connected for only a short amount of time, before I was forced to look away from her because of the embarrassment

Suddenly, a crowd of people, about 3/4 were girls and 1/4 were guys, came into the gym. Guys were here for the support, the girls... Us of course. But I know Lottie is different, she isn't like all of these wannabe girls. I've known that since we were little, and I don't think she should ever change who she is

"All right boys, line up!" Our coach yelled, almost deafening me "First off you're gonna be practicing your aiming, I want you all to be getting good goals for our up coming game. When you've taken your shot, go to the end of the line and carry it on until you hear the whistle. Is that understood!?"

"Hai, sensei!"

Sabo was the first one to take the shot, and nailed it perfectly. Then it was my turn, and I nailed it too. As I ran to the back of the line, I caught a few second glimpse of Lottie cheering me. I didn't hear what she said, but I could tell it was something supportive. My cute little princess, I love you so much, you don't know what you do to me...

 **xxx**

Less than 2 hours later, we were finished with practice and were covered in sweat. To cool off, I drank some of my water then drenched myself with the rest

I was too distracted with myself that I got a shock when Charlotte almost collapsed my way. The small blush blossomed into a bigger one when she looked up at me, it made me blush in return

"Y-You were really amazing. I-I know you'll do great at the game"

God if the game wasn't enough to make me hot, then Lottie would, I can feel myself getting hot again. I had to put the back of my hand on my lips, I knew if I tried speaking I'd just blubber out words, believe it or not this calms me down a bit

"T-Thanks Lottie..."

I've got to address that night, I have to tell her. Do it, do it now! "-" But as I opened my mouth, along with Sabo, we get crowded by lots of girls and Charlotte and Niwa are pushed out of the way

"You're so cool Ace!" One girl said

"You guys are gonna do great!" Another one said

"Ace, I love you so much!"

"Sabo you're so charming!"

This was great and all, but I'd rather be with Lottie, because she acts so fricking cute with me-

"Acey~" Wait a minute... That voice, why do I recognize it? I turned around and before I could even blink my lips were connected with another girl's. It wasn't just any other girl, too...

She's _my_ ex...

Fuu

For a split second I forgot, that Charlotte was still here and she witnessed _everything_. It not only shattered me that she had to find out this way, but the look on her face me want to drown in my own guilt

Niwa tried comforting her, but that didn't work because..."SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" And she sprinted off in the other direction

"Charlotte wait!" I shoved my ex off of me, and I ran after Charlotte

No, no no no, no! I'm not letting her get away from me again, I will _not_ accept this! "Lottie please, it's not what you think!"

 _Ignored_

"Lottie, just listen!"

"I don't care, I don't wanna talk nor listen to you!"

 _Hated at_

"Lottie! Please stop running!"

 _Crying because of me_

"CHARLOTTE ROSE, STOP!"

Coming up to a corner, she came to a dead end an was forced to turn back, but she couldn't because I had her by the shoulders and pinned her to the wall. Then, placing my hands by her sides so she couldn't escape, I could finally explain myself

"Please, * _pant_ * before you go and hate me, * _pant_ * just hear me out"

I watched as she bit her lip in anger, I know she's gonna hit me any minute, but that didn't bother me

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" She yelled "If you have a girlfriend, you should've told me. I told you about my ex didn't I, so it's only fair! Portgas D Ace, you... you're not... You're not fair!"

...

...

...

...

..

.

" _I'm_ unfair" * _Don't snap, keep calm_ * "Who do you think you are, calling _me_ unfair when _you're_ the one at fault..." * _Remain. Calm!_ *

"W-What? Me?"

"Do you know how hard I've been trying to tell you how I really feel? How much you you mean to me? I can't call you my friend any more because..." * _Because I love you_ *

"...B-Because"

"...Because friends can't... They can't be able to think of their friend in a romantic way and live on with it!" * _... That's one way of confessing, but not how I wanted to say it_ *

"A-Ace...?"

It's obvious, she doesn't believe me, I shouldn't bother any more "Tch, forget it. It's obvious you don't feel the same way about me"

I pulled back, and I was completely distraught. I was worried, for her answer. I was upset, because I got rejected. Is there anything else that I should feel right now-

Hands cupped my face and then they pulled me in close to someone's face- no, their... lips. Whose lips are these? I swear, I know the style of these lips. Fragile, sweet, delectable. These lips are... They're... Charlotte's!

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Dear GOD, sorry about that wait. I've recently started school last week and now I'm gonna be stressed till the end ;^; Not sure when I can do the next chapter, but just know I _WILL_ post it. I promise!**

 **You know the drill, favourite the story and comment on it**

 **Also if you are reading, will you let me know by commenting on this story and what you think of it. Please? *3***

 **Thanks for reading, ta-ta!~**


	9. Chapter 8

**xxx Narrator's POV xxx**

In the corner of the college grounds, two students, a male and a female, both lips were connected to create a passionate kiss. One side of Ace's mind was telling him this was just a dream, but the other half told him it was real, and that he should endure the moment while it lasted. And he did. Slowly closing his eyes and cupping the female's face, he gently moved them both back so they would be on the wall

It was like a rhythm. In, out, in, out. They both enjoyed the feeling

To both of their dislike, they needed to stop for air. Pulling apart and leaving a trail of saliva along with it, they both opened their eyes and stared at each other, both with flushed up faces. Redder than Ace's football shorts

"God..." Ace murmured, before pulling Charlotte's small body in close to him "I waited so long for this moment"

Charlotte smiled softly at his words as she hugged him back "I waited too long to do it, I'm sorry"

"No need to apologise... Heh, we're both pretty stupid for waiting our loved one to confess"

"And _you're_ pretty stupid for kissing me that night. Trynna do it without me knowing, hmm?" She asked. Ace couldn't tell if she was just kidding or not, either way it made him blush slightly more

"Y-Yeah, uh... C-Can we drop that for now, please? I think you guys have embarrassed me enough with that already"

* _So Niwa told him. No wonder he was acting like me after lunch_ * "All right" She giggled "But, tell me something in exchange"

He pulled back from her "What's up?"

"That girl... W-Who was she?"

Ace knew he had it coming, now it was time to fess up "Right, that" He looked around him "I don't think I should tell you here. How about I change out of these clothes and we can go out somewhere and I'll tell you there?"

Charlotte suddenly blushed even more "Y-You mean like a d-date?!"

"G-GHA!" Ace lost his voice for a moment, but then regained it "N-No! I-I mean, we just go somewhere l-like a cafeor something a-and I'll explain everything to you. D-Don't play with my mind l-like that!" He was as red as a tomato

"A-Ah, okay..." She said, with it almost coming out like a giggle

They both walked along aside of each other back to the locker room where Ace got changed into his school clothes again. They headed into the local town and found a nearby cafe. After getting their drinks and sitting down, Ace begin to explain everything

"So, obviously you saw what she did. She is of course my ex. We dated for only a few months though, since I didn't really feel anything between us any more. There is also another reason though"

"W-What is it?"

"... She cheated on me"

Charlotte gasped in shock "O-Oooh... I'm sorry to hear that. It must've sucked when you found out" She took a sip from her drink

"Yeah, it did. But to be honest I found out a few days before she told me so it wasn't that painful. But even so" He gripped his Starbucks coffee cup "The fact that she told me she loved me, and only me, then kissing some other guy, crushed me so much. Losing you was enough, but after what she did made an even bigger hole in my heart"

Charlotte stared at Ace, seeing the absolute misery in him right through him * _What should I do? I'm not good with situations like this, I've never had this before..._ * She looked down at his free hand, and slowly moved hers towards it to hold it gently. It made the male flinch for a quick second

"I-It's okay Ace. You weren't there in my past, I wasn't there for yours, but all that doesn't matter any more because it's what you have now that's important. Your friends, your education, and... um..." She began to blush "I-If you want, m-m-me as well"

Ace's eyes widened after Charlotte finished her sentence. Holding her hand back, he pulled it up to his lips and kissed it, like a prince does to his fair maiden "Geez, Lottie, why're you so cute?" He glanced up, staring back at her with irresistible eyes "It's bad enough I have trouble looking at your beautiful face, but making my heart pound like this? That surely must be illegal"

Charlotte blushed harder as she looked down at her legs, to avoid looking at Ace's unbearable gaze "I-I, a-aa..." Words wouldn't leave her mouth, just babbling mistakes. Then if that wasn't it, she would make cute little groans that only Ace could hear

"H-Hey, it's okay. You don't need to feel nervous or anything, I'm just as embarrassed as you are. It is a new thing that I might need a while to get use to, but for you I'd do anything. So, Lottie, are you willing to try as well?"

Charlotte looked back up at Ace, and smiled "Y-Yeah, all right, I'll give it a shot!"

It was sudden, but quick. As Charlotte wasn't looking, Ace grabbed a menu from the side and placed it in front of the two lovers to avoid other people seeing their little moment. Ace pulled back, and both of them smiled at each other with a little blush. They didn't feel as embarrassed as before

Charlotte smiled suddenly lowered down, as she parted her lips to say something "Um, Ace"

"Yeah?"

"Now that you told me about your ex, there's something you should know about what my ex did to me..."

"What he did? What did he do? He touched you didn't he?"

"Well" She looked around her surroundings "I can't discuss it here, let's go back to my dorm and I'll tell you there"

"A-All right"

 **xxx At The Dorm xxx**

Charlotte told herself she'd tell Ace what she needed to, but she couldn't get over the fact that she was feeling scared and shaken up. Thinking about the past, it hurt her

Ace sat down on the bed, looking up at Charlotte who was stood in front of him with her back

"I'm gonna show you something" She began "But when you see it, you can't go crazy. Promise?"

Ace hesitated for a second, but then nodded "Sure, I promise"

Charlotte clenched her hands into fist, before slowly lifting them up to her shirt where she undid each button

"W-Woah, w-w-what're you-"

"Calm down, I know what I'm doing" She interrupted. Ace gulped, but remain calm since he trusted the young female

Her hands slowly removed the top parts of her shirt, before lowering themselves and her shirt dropped off

The sight that Ace saw on Charlotte's lower back made his blood boil and the fire inside of him grow. Her lower back had a name en carved in it, it was there for a reason. So she was marked, by none other than her ex boyfriend. He had carved his name into her, with a sharp object, probably a bench-made knife, with the letters big and bold

 **SCOURGE**

Charlotte could feel the shaking coming back to her again, she felt the memory of that dreadful day flow back into her head. She was scared of what Ace's reaction might be

"Lottie" He stood up, but didn't say anything else. Instead, he went around to face Charlotte and placed his hands on her shoulders. He watched as she cringed up and broke down into tears, which was something Ace hadn't seen for a long time. When she was taken away from him. Pulling her in close to him, he started stroking her hair and then rubbing his hand up and down her arm

"Ghh, hah, * _hic_ *, i-it hurts so much just thinking a-about him. I... I-"

"It's okay, it's okay, shhh"

"I-I hate this scar, I just want it to go a-away!"

Ace embraced her even more, the warmth between them grew "Like I said, I'm not gonna let him get anywhere near you again no matter what, so you don't have to worry anymore"

"* _sniff_ * * _sniff_ * Yeah... okay" She pulled away from the hug so she could wipe the mess from her face. Hot watery tears and sticky snot, the combination for depression "Thank you..."

Ace placed his forehead on hers "No problem"and kissed her cheek, for a little while longer than one normally should

As he pulled back, they stared at each other in what seemed to be pure lust. Somehow they brought themselves closer for a passionate kiss and... they fell back. Onto the single bed

Charlotte's arms were wrapped around Ace's neck, whilst Ace's were around Charlotte's waist. As they went on, the female flipped Ace over and continued kissing from above, with her lower half on Ace's pelvis. She slowly opened her eyes, they were just a crack open, but enough to make her realize what she was doing. Slowly pulling back, she stared down at Ace and her eyes shot wide open along with a deep scarlet flush across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose

"D-Dear god, I am _so_ sorry! I-I never meant to use you like that, I was just so...- I- I..." As she tried getting up, Ace grabbed her arm and pulled her forward as he sat up, their lips connecting once more. It had the girl in a deep shock

"S'okay, you weren't using me. More like, _I_ accidentally used _you_. So forgive me for whatever else should happen" And with that, Ace continued the moment. Charlotte couldn't help but move her hands up Ace's chest to unbutton the top of his shirt. As she removed his shirt, she stared down in amazement at his 6 pack abs * _My god, he's so fit! To think, I once use to think of him as my friend, now... we're doing something like this, and I don't think it's wrong at all_ *

The more it went on, the more they desired something else. Something pleasurable, and memorable

Ace moved from her lips down to her neck, and nibbled it slightly, making the female moan. The sound went straight to Ace's ear drum, he loved her moans and wanted to hear it again. Instead of biting this time, he licked her neck up towards her ear and he received yet another sweet moan

"Lottie, please, let me hear more of your moans. Moan some more, for me" He begged as he continued licking down her stomach

"A-Aahh, Ace~" Charlotte whined * _He's being so needy, I've never seen this side of him before. It feels weird but at the same time, this feels so good!_ *

Ace's lips were constantly on and off her stomach, as his hands glided around her waist and up her back

She unwrapped her arms from his neck, and her hands glided down from his chest down to his trousers, where she held onto his zipper and pulled it-

They both suddenly stopped. The sound of footsteps could be heard outside, coming closer towards the room the two were in

* _Oh no, I swear to god please don't let it be..._ *

The door handle rattled, but the person couldn't get in because Charlotte had locked the door

"Lottie?" Someone said as they knocked in the door "You in there?"

"N-Niwa?" Charlotte managed to say

"Yeah, it's me, what's going on? Why did you lock the door?"

"U-Uh, sorry, I was... having a nap and I d-didn't want anyone disturbing me"

"Oh, okay" Charlotte thought Niwa would go away after that, but she still wanted to come in "So... can you let me in?"

As she opened her mouth to response, Charlotte felt something wet on her stomach, then something squeeze her cheeks from underneath her school skirt. Looking down at Ace with a blushed up frown, she expects him to stop, but he didn't " _A-Ace, stop it!_ " She whispered

But all he did was move his eyes up to look at her seductively " _You want me to stop, when I'm just getting to the good part?_ " He gave her a cunning smirk " _Sorry Lottie dear~_ " and he licked her stomach line, making her shiver. She had to bite down on her lip to avoid squealing out loud

" _A-Ace, please!_ "

"Lottie, are you okay? You're not being secretive again are you?" Niwa said, getting suspicious

"N-No no, everything's fine. Li-Listen, whatever it is you're after, c-can you come back later?"

"Huh, why-"

"JUST-... please!"

"Okay, okay, I'll come back later" Niwa took off, feeling very confused

As soon as Charlotte heard the footsteps get quieter, she growled and elbowed Ace dead on the head

"OW!" He whined as he rubbed his head

"Baka! What if we were caught?!"

"... But we weren't"

Charlotte pouted angrily as she rolled her eyes away from him "You're a baka..."

Ace kissed his lover's nose, making her look back at him with a blush "And you're so cute"

"ggmmmm..." Charlotte groaned

Ace smiled as he got up from the bed "Well, I guess that's that then"

"H-Huh?" He buttoned up his shirt "B-But what about your... y-you know"

"Heh, I can take care of that" He kissed her cheek "Sorry Lottie, see ya later!" And he left the room, but he made sure no one saw him come out from a girl's dorm

* _What was that?! Asshole... But if Niwa hadn't come by then we would've... Ah man, and this whole thing is new too. Would he really have done that, with me?_ *

 **xxx The Next Day, Ace's POVxxx**

This is bad, really really bad. I've gotta find Lottie, right now

Damn it, out of all the people I could've mentioned Charlotte to, it had to be wrong one! She'll never forgive me for this...!

 **xxx Not Long Ago xxx**

It was break, and I was hanging out with some of my friends. During that time I received a message, the icon said 'M'. Marco.

It said " _Hey Ace, how're you?_ "

Huh, he's never this... nice, and formal, but I thought nothing of it and replied back

" _Hey, good. How about you?_ "

" _I'm fine, all though it's rather lonely. You should stop by again sometime_ "

Lonely? But he's going to the same school as me. I'm very confused now. Again, thought nothing of it since I thought he was just pranking me

" _Well, it looks like you were right after all about me and Charlotte. Don't get cocky but maybe I should listen to you more Marco_ _"_

Then, this happened...

" _Marco? Ace, did you mess up your contacts again? I'm not Marco, this is Makino. And what's this about Charlotte? She came back!?"_

Makino-... SHIT! WHAT HAVE I DONE!? AND SHE KNOWS ABOUT LOTTIE NOW TOO!

" _When did she get back? Why didn't you tell me the moment she returned? Do you think you can get her to stop by? Does she... forgive me for what happened all those years ago?_ "

Ah geez Makino, why do you think life is easy?!

" _Well I'm not sure it'll be that easy, considering she might still not be happy about... the past"_

" _I understand, but I still want her to come down. If you don't then I will come over there, whether you like it or not_ "

Is that suppose to be a threat? Ugh, why the hell is this woman so complicated...

" _Fine, can you do this weekend?_ "

" _Yeah, that's fine_ "

" _K_ " And I ended it with that

 **xxx**

She wasn't in my secret spot, she wasn't inside eating, nor in the classroom. When I thought of giving up, I saw her with Niwa and Nami, sitting outside eating

I ran over to the group

"Lottie!" I called out. She turned around, and gave me a frickin cute smile that almost slowed me down

"H-Hi!" She gave me a small wave

"Oooo, lookie who it is~" Nami said, teasing me

"Hi Ace~" Niwa swooned

" _Stop it!_ " Charlotte smacked them both on the arms, and they giggled at her as she pouted angrily at them "What's up Ace?"

"Sorry to interrupt but, I need to talk to you in private, it's _really_ important" I said calmly

She looked back at me, a little worried and confused "O-Ok" She stood up and looked back at her friends "I'll be back"

She followed me to a quiet zone in the back of a building. Trying to tell her this was so difficult, because I know she is not gonna like this option, and even if she said she didn't want to Makino would still come here. Either way, we're both screwed!

"Is everything okay?" She asked, concerned

I took out my phone and straight away I put it on the messages "I know you're gonna hate this" I handed her my phone "But it looks like we have no choice"

She stared down at the phone, no expression yet, but then she did once she saw whose name it was on there. Her eyes were shot wide open with fear, the memories are probably flooding back into her brain again

"N-No... No... W-Why?!" She cried

"I'm so sorry Lottie, this is all my fault" I cupped her face as I connected our foreheads

"N-No, it's okay Ace, I don't blame you-"

"No, I _am_ to blame! If I had just checked who it was first then she wouldn't know you came back!... Damn it!" I bit my lip in anger

"Ace..." I felt her arms around me as she pulled me into a tight embrace "Don't worry, I'm not angry with you, please don't make a big deal out of it. Besides, I think she would've found out sooner or later, so it doesn't matter" She pulled back and had me look at her, she gave me an innocent smile "Please don't take it out on yourself Ace. Please?"

I stared back, and soon felt the warmth of joy building back up in me. Pulling her close, I leaned down and connected my lips with her soft ones. She also kissed back, pulling me close to her

As we pulled back, I smiled "At times I wonder, how I managed to get such an incredible girl like you to love someone like me?"

I watched as she widened her eyes and blushed hard "I-I'm nothing special..." She pouted angrily as she avoided my gaze

"Au contraire" I gently grabbed her chin and turned her face back my way "Mon cher~"

She stared blankly at first, but then snorted and started laughing "W-What the heck, when did you start speaking f-french?!"

"C'mon, you like it don't you~"

"Pfff, yeah right!"

"Don't lie, my lady~"

"S-Stop, I can't breathe!"

 **xxx**

Later on, when we were done with all the laughing, we started thinking about what day would be best to go

"We could go on Saturday and then come back the next day, since she doesn't want much but just to see you"

"Hmm, yeah, I guess- Oh I just realised!" She said

"Hm?"

"My family. I have to see them this week since I didn't last week because of..." She paused, and suddenly blushed "T-That"

I blinked, but then I knew what she was talking about "O-Oh yeah, right..."

"Y-Yeah, uh, anyway, would it be okay if we left on Friday after school?"

"Hmm, yeah that's fine. But where are we gonna stay for the weekend?"

She paused for a moment as she thought, but then turned back to me with an idea face "I'm sure my mother will let you stay with us. Maybe you can even re-meet them again, after all they both liked you a lot"

"Y-You sure?"

She smiled and winked "Yeah, and I don't mind it either. It'll be cool!"

"Well, if it's fine with you, then sure"

"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun, I can't wait for Friday!"

The memory of her as a child popped into my mind suddenly. She might have changed in body, but her cute childish personality is one that will remain for a long time

"So, after class we'll go to our room and pack our bags, then meet outside the gates. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

 **xxx Friday Charlotte's POVxxx**

Ugh, come on, I don't give a shit about how you do 3x (5x + 8x) I just want the bell to go off! ( **A/N: BTW, I know how to solve this I just wanted to put something in there XD** )

Groaning to myself, I blotted down my pen and rush wrote the answer. Halfway writing, my wish came true as I heard the bell go off. Grinning from ear to ear, I wanted to start jumping onto the table song "#It's Friday, Friday!~" out loud, but I just said it in my head so no one heard but me heard the retarded side of me

As everyone tried to pack away, we were halted with a loud "STOP!" which almost made my ear bleed because the dumbass lady was standing next to my desk

"No one leaves until I've seen that you've written down your homework in your agendas!"

Uugghh, lady, you watched everyone write it- oh wait, I did see someone pretending to write it down... whatever at least she'll start with me first because she's next to me-...

Oh, you little bitch! She just walked over to the other table and starts down there! Why didn't you start right here?!

Aww man now Ace is gonna be waiting for soooo long 'cause of this old hag! And I mean, _old_ hag

After she finally gets her ass over to me and looks at my agenda, she dismisses me in such a rude way

"All right, leave now"

Yeah I was going to, no one wants to remain in this room with you, you ugly witch

I packed everything up and took off out of there. On the way to my room, I ran into my friends

"Hey hey Lottie~" Niwa and Nami waved at me

"Hi girls"

"We were thinking of going out tonight, you know a girls only thing, wanna come?" Nami asked me

"Ah, I wish I could but I'm going out of town tonight to see my family"

"Oh yeah that's right!" Niwa said as she realised that I told her this already "I forgot, you didn't go last time did you?"

"Nope"

"Aww that sucks~"

"Who are you going with?"

"Ac-... A-Alone" I stuttered

But I could tell by Nami's little smirk that she knew I was lying "Oh, I swear I heard a 'c' in that sentence?~"

I blushed with guilt written all over my face "U-Umm, n-noooo..."

"Are you sure~"

I finally gave into defeat, I mean it's not like going out to my town with Ace is a bad thing...

"Fine. I'm going to see my family with... Ace"

"Knew it" They both said

"Well whatever, it's no big deal-"

"No big deal?!" Nami shrieked "Its a _huge_ deal! You only just started going out and-"

"We're not going out" I interrupted "I don't classify us as a couple until I've been on a date with him"

"Then go on a date"

"W-What? No! Besides we're only there to see someone then we're coming back on Sunday at night"

"I see no reason that you can't go out with him during the day"

"I-" and then I paused for a moment. Maybe we _could_ go out on Sunday, but what if he's not interested? "I don't know..."

"Well, whatever you chose just know that it will affect your relationship" Niwa told me- wait... it could?

"W-What do you mean it-"

"See ya!" Then they left me standing there, confused and worried. Which then made me realise I have to hurry or I'll be late

 **xxx**

After changing into something more comfortable (red open shoulder top with blue skinny jeans and black flat shoes) I kissed the school goodbye (A.K.A two middle finger and not realising it was only for 2 days) and ran outside expecting to see Ace. But, he wasn't there

I checked my watch, 5 minutes late, but that doesn't seem like a big deal

Suddenly my eyes were covered whilst I was looking around "Guess who~"

I recognised the voice instantly "Hmm I dunno, could it be..." I held the hands that were over my eyes "Ace?"

"Correct!"

I removed the hands and looked up at him "Hi!" I pulled him in for a quick but passionate kiss. Looking at him, I saw Ace was dressed to impress indeed. "Sorry if I'm late, I got held back about 5 minutes by my friends who wouldn't stop teasing me"

"No problem, it's not a big deal" I watched as his eyes checked me out and he wrapped his arms around my waist "You look really pretty"

I blushed down onto his chest "I-I'm _not_ pretty... Baka" I said, denying his compliment

He unlocked his arms from my waist and stepped back to lean down and connect our foreheads "Must I stand here and go off on you in French, or will you accept this honest compliment?"

Oh no, not another 'French Ace', that's so painful! "Okay okay, I'll accept the compliment" I giggled in fear of Ace

"Good" He kissed my forehead "Let's go then, our train should be arriving soon"

"All right"

We made our way to the station and waited for our ride. After 10 minutes, it came. I like sitting by the window so I can enjoy the scenery, and what a beautiful view it was. Blue skies, green valleys, sun shining bright. This is why I loved living here when I was little

I felt two strong emotions as I watched out through the window. To see my mother and sister and tell them how much hard work but also fun it is over there. Excitement. But, to see Makino and have to act nice after what she did to me and Ace even if it was many years ago. Fearful anger...

* * *

 **~ TBC ~**

 **-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh-... I suck at writing 3 I apologise for the big delay, I didn't think it would take me millions of years for my brain to stop being creative and then come back again xc**

 **Even though this was quite shitty, I hope you enjoyed it anyway**


End file.
